Os Melhores Anos de Nossas Vidas
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Após uma briga que levou ao fim de seu relacionamento com Mu, Aldebaran tenta seguir adiante, aproveitando uma licença de trabalho para descer até Rodório. Contudo, como de esquecer alguém por quem ainda se nutre sentimentos tão fortes?


Para Dona Peppa, beta reader.

Os melhores anos de nossas vidas

\- Você está diferente hoje, Mu. Algo errado?

Havia percebido que seu companheiro estivera tenso o dia inteiro. Em muito pouco lembrava sua velha figura, que mal conseguia se conter de alegria ao vê-lo aparecer no pátio que levava à Torre. Permanecera frio e distante quase o tempo todo, muitas vezes usando o conserto de armaduras ou qualquer outra coisa menor como desculpa. Tentou entender: a vida de Mu girava diariamente em torno do bebê e com certeza suas obrigações deveriam estar atrasadas. Ficou com Kiki quase a tarde inteira e preparou o jantar sozinho, mantendo cuidados constantes com o ruivo, enquanto Mu permanecia trancafiado na forja. "Precisa de um descanso", disse a si mesmo.

Mu subiu tarde para comer e o fez sem lhe dar muita atenção, detendo-se especificamente em Kiki, que já estava sonolento. Com muito custo, o ariano aceitou as sugestões de Aldebaran para que levassem o menino para o berço. "Não imaginei que você fosse se tornar um pai tão coruja!", disse a ele, com um sorriso, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Novamente, usou o cansaço para justificar o comportamento de seu amante. O menino agora lhes monopolizava quase o tempo todo e interrompera a rotina muito acertada de passeios, conversas, namoricos e sexo que os dois mantinham durante aquelas visitas.

Sabia que, quando fosse embora, o parceiro retornaria para sua "nova vida", intercalando armaduras e trocas de fraldas, treinamentos e mamadeiras, sobrando pouco tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Em seu rosto, notava os sinais da fadiga e das noites em claro, sentindo-se culpado por não ser mais presente – e por mais que ouvisse da boca do amante que realmente não era sua culpa, ele não conseguia se convencer disso. A vontade de mandar tudo para o inferno e ficar ali era grande, mas as consequências desse ato poderiam ser catastróficas. O que podia fazer era muito pouco: fazer-lhe sorrir, dar-lhe alento, dividir as tarefas, amá-lo…

Porém, Mu parecia ter se tornado imune a seus gestos. Não retribuía nenhum carinho, negava sua presença no banho, livrava-se rapidamente de seus abraços. E então, após o menino ser acomodado no berço, Aldebaran ouviu a voz do parceiro, que parecia vir de muito longe... "Venha comigo". E antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, estavam novamente no pátio, com o vento frio da noite entrando pelas roupas de dormir, cortando a pele. "Talvez queira algum tempo a sós comigo, longe de Kiki", novamente argumentou para si mesmo. Fez algum comentário bobo sobre Mu estar particularmente sexy agindo daquele modo misterioso, procurando fazer graça com aquilo que parecia estar prestes a se tornar "travessura noturna" de dois pais irresponsáveis.

O companheiro, contudo, parecia não ousar encará-lo, mantendo os olhos fixos no chão – o excesso de seriedade naquele momento começava a incomodá-lo. "Está temeroso que vá acontecer algo com o menino enquanto estivermos aqui fora", buscou, mais uma vez, se tranquilizar. Era uma de suas características mais comuns e um bem desenvolvido mecanismo de auto-defesa: olhar o lado brilhante da vida. Estendeu a mão direita em direção ao rosto do amante e o tocou, carinhosamente, para então ser fitado por aqueles olhos assustados de animal acuado. Então, começou a tempestade:

\- Por favor, não me toque! Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é!

A frase de início saiu em um tom alto, impulsivo, mas foi perdendo a força à medida que se prolongava. A mão ficou suspensa no ar, enquanto o parceiro se afastava a passos curtos e incertos, como se não soubesse se queria realmente fazer aquilo.

\- Ora, Mu! Não vamos começar com isso de novo, não é? – Tentou contornar a situação com um sorriso. Era o que sempre fazia. Ele já sabia a "missa" toda de cor: O lemuriano tentaria novamente convencê-lo de que, apesar de todas as coisas boas, o relacionamento colocava sua vida e sua honra em risco, e que não aceitaria mais que ele se arriscasse para levar aquilo adiante. Já estava acostumado: haveria uma briga que nunca chegava a grandes proporções, seguida por uma longa e feliz reconciliação. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre eles.

\- As coisas mudaram, Aldebaran – O outro retomou a palavra, tentando manter a firmeza na voz que teimava em falhar – Agora há o menino.

\- Nosso filh-

\- Não posso exigir isso de você. Ele é minha responsabilidade! Você sabe que se o Santuário descobrir que acobertou a existência dessa criança, vão te punir sem piedade!

O bom e velho Mu, sempre zeloso por seu companheiro, sempre insatisfeito por ser a "parte fraca", o "acomodado do relacionamento", que não "move uma palha para ajudá-lo", enquanto ele, o "heroico Aldebaran", vem de longe e desafia a morte "somente para se delcarar pela enésima vez para aquele condenado sem grandes qualidades" e todas as outras classificações depreciativas que o ariano usava para se descrever. Mu e seu grandioso coração, tão grande que não lhe permite ver o bem que faz ao parceiro e parece servir apenas como um espelho que aumenta suas próprias falhas. Às vezes era difícil negociar, mas não desistiria de fazê-lo.

\- Ah, o que poderiam fazer? No máximo me mandar pra uma missão boba. Não me matariam-

\- Boba?! E esses ferimentos?! – O ariano explodiu, irado. Agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho da camisa de dormir e, como se fosse ele o homem de grande força física, sacudiu o taurino furiosamente. Em seus olhos, havia medo – Por Zeus, Aldebaran! Acha que eu gosto de te ver assim?! Sendo usado desse jeito?! Se machucando por minha causa?!

Ficou sem palavras. Não conseguiu argumentar contra a indignação e a raiva de Mu. Seria como se estivesse argumentando contra o seu amor. Mas foi esse silêncio que piorou a situação ainda mais:

\- Por favor, não volte mais aqui. Quero que vá embora amanhã e não volte nunca mais! Entendeu?!

O bom e velho Mu. Sempre preocupado.

\- Vamos, Mu, não é para tanto. Nós vamos contornar isso. Sempre contornamos. Afinal, é nosso filho.

\- Ele não é seu filho! Ele é um lemuriano e é minha responsabilidade! Eu sou adulto e posso me virar sozinho! Não precisamos de você! Não apareça mais aqui!

O bom e velho Mu. Tão cruel quanto amoroso, dotado de uma geniosidade ariana adormecida, mas não menos devastadora quando vinha à tona. E que agora o encarava, com o rosto solene, como uma boneca de porcelana sem emoções. Aquela imagem, somada à negação da paternidade compartilhada, fez com que algo rompesse dentro de Aldebaran, deixando-o sem chão. Era a primeira vez que Mu recorria a tal argumento. E realmente, aquilo machucava.

\- O que diabos está dizendo? O nosso namoro… e o Kiki… Ele é tanto filho meu quanto seu! Eu amo aquela criança. Eu amo você, Mu!

\- Ele é minha responsabilidade! – Mu asseverou, adotando uma expressão fria de contentamento – Você é um homem bonito e saudável. Pode ter um filho realmente seu algum dia! Um filho de verdade! Com uma mulher! Como as coisas devem ser! Não isso que você viveu até agora! Isso não é uma família!

\- Cale a boca!

\- Eu não quero a sua piedade! Eu não preciso que você venha aqui para fazer com que eu me sinta melhor! – E então, uma breve pausa, como se examinasse as palavras para desferir o golpe final – Foi bom enquanto durou. Agora não dá mais. Chega. Eu agradeço muito tudo o que você fez. Você não me deve nada. Algum dia pagarei por seus esforços e sua amizade.

\- Cale a boca! – primeiramente, se afastou, tampando os ouvidos, mas quando se deu conta do quão absurdas eram as declarações de Áries, voltou-se para ele, irado – Depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos? Você tem mesmo a coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas?! Acha que eu fiz isso tudo esperando alguma recompensa? Por acaso tem alguma caderneta em que anota minhas boas ações pra depois pensar em como me recompensar? Pois bem, eu não fiz isso por caridade, merda! Eu fiz porque gosto de você, seu idiota! Quer dizer que agora você vem me jogar na cara que tudo o que fiz por amor a vocês não valeu de nada? Você é realmente muito engraçado, Mu de Áries!

\- Pois... – e após um silêncio que pareceu durar séculos, Mu continuou – ...eu não te amo mais.

O golpe final do toureiro e o touro manso desabou na arena com grande estrondo. Porém, logo se ergueu, furioso como nunca. E ele ofendeu o ariano, segurando-se ao máximo para não partir para cima dele. Mu não o interrompeu. Baixou os olhos e ficou esperando que a torrente de frases acabasse, aceitando cada palavra como se fosse uma flecha que lhe perfurava a carne. E ao fim, quando os gritos cessaram, Áries simplesmente disse que o levaria de volta à Torre, que dormiriam em quartos separados e que ele poderia partir na manhã seguinte. Aquilo enfureceu Aldebaran ainda mais. Com apenas um gesto, fez com que a Armadura de Touro viesse ao seu encontro e colocou-a nas costas: desceria de chinelos, trajado em roupas de dormir. Não ficaria ali nem mais um minuto.

-Alde… Não faça isso, é perigoso! Espere até amanhã.

Aldebaran continuou, sem se virar para trás. Mu ainda o seguiu por alguns metros, clamando para que esperasse e vendo que nada surtiria efeito, o teleportou diretamente para baixo, em segurança, um gesto que deixou Touro ainda mais irado.

\- VOCÊ É REALMENTE UMA PESSOA INCRÍVEL, MU! ENFIE ESSA SUA CONSIDERAÇÃO NO RABO! – Bradou, e as palavras ecoaram montanha a cima, reverberando entre as rochas milenares. Na vila, as luzes começaram a se acender e os cães ladraram. Algumas pessoas saíram à rua, mas não ousaram falar com aquele grandalhão, que antes tão simpático, agora parecia pronto para matar alguém.

Só depois, quando voava de volta para Athenas, perguntou-se se seus gritos haviam acordado Kiki.

-O-

O avião pousou aos solavancos, despertando o taurino. Viera dormindo por quase todo o trajeto, de Montreal até a Grécia. Não teve pressa em sair quando as portas se abriram, permanecendo afundado no assento visivelmente pequeno para o seu tamanho. Se pudesse, ficaria ali dentro para sempre, sem se importar com a falta de conforto. Novamente, a lembrança da briga lhe assaltara o sono, tão assustadoramente real quanto um flashback hollywoodiano. Como demorava a sair, o piloto veio em sua direção e perguntou-lhe se precisava de alguma coisa. Fez que não com a cabeça e olhou pela minúscula janela da aeronave, percebendo a leve garoa que caía sobre o Santuário. Já passava de uma hora da manhã.

Há muito tempo que sabia que aquele lugar não era o mesmo de sua adolescência. Sabia que as coisas ali estavam fora dos eixos e não era o único a pensar tal coisa, porém, confiava apenas em Mu como interlocutor para tais assuntos. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio ou um adepto de teorias conspiratórias para saber que o Santuário estava descontente com seus serviços de "espionagem" e o Grande Mestre buscava deixar isso bastante claro, ainda que de forma indireta. Assim, tornou-se o segundo saco de pancadas favorito do Santuário, perdendo somente para Aioria.

Não tinha certeza do quanto o Alto Comando sabia a respeito de seu relacionamento com Mu, mas a verdade é que ele nunca trouxera as revelações bombásticas que todos esperavam. Desse modo, passara a ser escalado para missões urgentes que, oh! coincidência das coincidências!, eram marcadas em uma data próxima ao início ou ao final de suas licenças de uma semana que ele se valia para ir à Jamiel. Logicamente, não havia apenas o prazer de atrapalhar seu tempo junto do ariano, mas também um componente sádico na equação: eram as missões mais descabeçadas e mal preparadas de todo o Santuário, para as quais ele geralmente era enviado sozinho e com os piores equipamentos que poderiam lhe fornecer.

A missão no Canadá se mostrara apenas mais uma entre as que fora obrigado a cumprir nos últimos meses. Havia partido há quatro dias – Ou seriam cinco? Nem ele mesmo se lembrava – para investigar rumores de um monstro que estava atacando famílias de esquimós na região oeste do país. Sozinho, deveria investigar um raio de 15 km em buscas de pistas sobre a suposta criatura e então eliminá-la. Para tanto, deveria permanecer quatro dias na região, acampando e buscando provisões por conta, ah, e claro!, ele acabaria perdendo de um a dois dias da licença. Conforme esperava, deram-lhe uma tenda esburacada na qual ele não cabia, uma bússola que se mostrou não confiável ainda no avião, durante o trajeto de ida, e mapas absolutamente confusos. Quando ele saltou do helicóptero no meio da neve, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que estava realmente ferrado.

Porém, a sorte lhe sorriu: logo no primeiro dia de missão, antes do cair da noite, cruzou com alguns esquimós que pararam seus trenós ao ver aquele homenzarrão vagando em meio à neve com uma caixa gigantesca nas costas. Os homens sabiam inglês e ofereceram-lhe abrigo – a previsão do tempo indicava que aquela seria uma das noites mais gélidas do ano. Já no acampamento, devidamente acomodado, decidiu interrogar os homens mais importantes da tribo sobre o suposto monstro. Todos estranharam, pois não tinham notícias sobre ocorridos semelhantes. Nos outros dias que permaneceu ali, ajudaram-lhe a entrar em contato com as comunidades mais próximas e a investigar a região. Ninguém havia ouvido falar de qualquer ataque. Quando se encontrou com o helicóptero, no ponto de extração, o piloto disse que havia recebido um informe de Athenas há aproximadamente meia-hora: "Abortar missão – Rumores se mostraram falsos segundo o serviço de inteligência do Santuário".

"Ou nosso serviço de inteligência já foi mais inteligente ou todos apenas queriam um pouco de sorvete de Touro".

Desse modo, era até mesmo irônico ser recebido pela equipe médica assim que desceu da aeronave – "Ah, o Santuário, sempre tão preocupado com seus soldados valorosos"! Eram os procedimentos de praxe: todo Cavaleiro que retornava de uma missão, qualquer que fosse, deveria passar por exames minuciosos. Seu desejo era de mandar todo mundo se foder. Só não o fez por que não sentia vontade de retornar à Casa de Touro. Apesar dos pesares, a missão no Canadá o fizera esquecer os problemas com Mu.

Foi conduzido ao hospital sem dizer uma só palavra e deixou-se examinar, enquanto a imagem da briga ia e voltava em sua mente. Os médicos não constataram nenhum problema de saúde e quando deixaram a sala para deliberar, a gentil enfermeira disse a ele que não se preocupasse, que logo iria para casa. A ideia de retornar para a Casa de Touro, fisicamente esgotado e assombrado pelas lembranças da discussão, fez subir um amargor pela garganta. Ponderou por alguns instantes e decidiu se aproveitar das brechas oferecidas pelo sistema – quase dois anos de viagens à Jamiel haviam-no tornado especialista nesse assunto. Mentiu: disse que sentia um pequeno mal-estar devido à viagem. Conforme esperava, os médicos submeteram-no ao estado de observação.

A enfermeira foi bastante solícita. Preparou-lhe a maior maca disponível e ficou visivelmente sem-graça ao constatar que, ainda assim, os pés do guerreiro ficavam para fora – reação que arrancou uma gargalhada do brasileiro. Quando ela procurou aplicar-lhe o soro, ele segurou gentilmente sua mão e disse num tom bastante polido: "Não se preocupe comigo. Guarde isso para quem realmente precisa". A contragosto, a mulher assentiu, mas disse que ele deveria tomar o remédio para enjoo. Ele concordou. Antes de sair, a enfermeira indicou que repousasse e avisou que viria dentro de cinco horas para avaliá-lo. Quando se viu sozinho, cuspiu o remédio pela janela.

\- Por favor, não me olhe assim. Sei que estou fazendo errado, mas não posso evitar – ele disse à Armadura, que parecia encará-lo com um olhar de reprovação do outro canto do quarto.

Deitou-se, sentindo o corpo pesado. Apesar de ter dormido durante toda a viagem de volta, não havia sido o suficiente para compensar a insônia que perdurava há quase um mês, desde a fatídica despedida em Jamiel. O sono perdido parecia que vinha lhe fatigar o corpo com toda a força. E ainda assim, ele preferia a maca desconfortável e um quarto frio e impessoal. E tudo por causa de...

\- Mu…

Se não desejava retornar a sua Casa Zodiacal naquela noite, Áries era o culpado. Primeiramente, teria de atravessar o templo que outrora pertencera ao lemuriano e que agora estava abandonado, coberto pela poeira. E depois, ao chegar ao seu destino, ele veria os presentes que o amante havia lhe dado espalhados pelas prateleiras, as cartas de amor guardadas na gaveta chaveada, o travesseiro com o qual ele buscava aplacar a ausência do corpo do companheiro… A distância fez com que ele buscasse criar memórias para preencher o vazio físico que Mu deixara ao partir para Jamiel – eram essas lembranças que ajudavam-no a suportar a solidão. No entanto, desde a briga, sentia-se assombrado por elas.

Antes de adormecer, ponderou se era possível que os médicos descobrissem que estava fingindo. Caso acontecesse, ele poderia ser punido. Todavia, isso não lhe preocupava tanto. Na verdade, aquela missão estúpida já era, ao seu modo, uma punição que se tornava recorrente: não passava de mais um trabalho sem fundamento, estruturado unicamente para prejudicar a licença de uma semana que lhe permitiria viajar para Jamiel. Conseguiram fazer com que ele perdesse um dia e, provavelmente, após toda aquela confusão e mais a necessidade de preencher os relatórios, perderia mais um. Era o preço a se pagar por ser um "espião" tão incompetente e nunca retornar com as tão sonhadas notícias de que Áries não era só um desertor, mas um homem bastante perigoso que deveria ser eliminado.

Mal sabia o Grande Mestre que ele ainda não estava decidido quanto ao que fazer com a licença. Antes que aquilo acontecesse, ele com certeza estaria bufando de raiva pelo tempo perdido e teria subido para a Casa de Touro em disparada para ajeitar suas coisas, preencheria qualquer porcaria no relatório e partiria rumo ao Nepal o mais rápido que pudesse. Agora, a situação era outra. Estava tudo terminado. Já haviam passado por brigas antes, mas nenhuma naquele nível. E nunca antes, por causa do menino...

-O-

\- Preciso te contar uma coisa. Espero que não fique bravo.

\- Bravo? – Mu parou o que estava fazendo e se voltou para ele com um sorriso enigmático, mas que ele bem reconhecia como o sorriso de desafio do companheiro. Era como se lhe dissesse silenciosamente: "Bravo, hm? Vamos ver se você é capaz de me deixar bravo!" E nesses momentos, ele agradecia por Mu ser um ariano tão pouco ariano, ou ele provavelmente já teria virado churrasco antes mesmo de contar-lhe a história.

\- Estão dizendo que estou tendo um caso com a diretora do RH. Por causa das licenças – e colocou uma risada ensaiada no meio da frase – Não é hilário?

Mu esboçou um novo sorriso, o qual ele não conseguiu decifrar o significado. Como o lemuriano não lhe dizia nada, ele retomou a palavra:

\- Ora, vamos, você sempre se divertiu quando eu contava sobre essas bobagens que o pessoal do Santuário comenta! Não vá dizer que acredita…

\- Eu confio em você, Aldebaran – Mu o interrompeu, parecendo ofendido com o fato de Touro julgar-lhe tão suscetível à fofocas. Olhou-o por alguns instantes e pousou a mão direita sobre a face morena, acariciando-lhe o rosto. O brasileiro fechou os olhos e beijou a sua mão – Porém...

Aquela palavra, assim como a interrupção abrupta do toque alarmaram Aldebaran. Voltou para Mu seus olhos negros e interrogativos, temeroso com o que ouviria a seguir.

\- Eu já te disse que você não me deve fidelidade – o lemuriano emendou, baixando seu olhar para a mesa e depois para a parede, como se quisesse ocultar sua dor em dizer aquilo.

\- Ora, não diga besteiras, Mu! Você é o homem que eu amo e eu não tenho vontade de me deitar com outra pessoa além de você.

Um sorriso verdadeiro brotou nos lábios do ariano, contudo, ele prosseguiu com certo pesar na voz:

\- Você fala como se não fosse nenhum sacrifício. Em outra situação, tudo bem, até entendo que não seria, mas aqui, desse jeito… É injusto com você.

\- Injusto? – olhava-o admirado – Oh, nós não vamos entrar nesse debate de novo!

\- O que te ofereço em troca por tudo o que você me dá? Risco de execração pública, cicatrizes, uma travessia que pode lhe custar a vida a qualquer momento! Você não tem motivos pra se esconder e tem o Santuário à disposição…

\- Já chega, Mu! Nós já falamos diso! Eu não quero, entendeu? E se for pra acontecer algo assim, então, você também não me deve fidelidade. Ninguém naquela vila sabe quem você é. Duvido que não tem bordel ali. Ou então, você pode se teleportar e…

\- EU PRECISO FAZER ALGO POR VOCÊ!

A voz de Mu ecoou com tamanha força pela sala que assustou a ambos. O taurino emudeceu e ficou a contemplá-lo, assombrado. O rosto do ariano foi tomado pela tristeza. Aldebaran se levantou rapidamente e o abraçou, preocupado.

\- Mu, calma… - tentava encerrar a discussão com beijos e carícias, todavia, o parceiro se afastou, olhando-o como se estivesse arrasado por dentro.

\- Você está sacrificiando os melhores anos de sua vida para que eu possa viver os meus. E eu não faço nada em troca. Permitir que você seja livre pelo menos me ajudaria a aliviar esse peso na consciência.

-O-

Balançou a cabeça, nervoso, tentando afastar aquelas lembranças, que apenas tornavam sua situação ainda mais dolorosa. Contudo, as palavras do ex-companheiro ecoavam em sua mente: firmes, embora dotadas daquele esforço sobre-humano que o ariano sempre fazia para dizê-las. Afinal de contas, ele não desejava, realmente, dividir seu parceiro com ninguém, mas sentia-se culpado por Aldebaran arcar com o fardo mais pesado das provações. Touro compreendia as preocupações do parceiro, porém não estava disposto a entrar em uma série de relacionamentos aventureiros só para saciar as vontades da carne e, acima de tudo, tinha certeza de que isso não faria nenhum dos dois se sentir melhor. Amava Mu. Desejava-o. Queria ficar perto dele. Seu desejo era tornar o Santuário um lugar seguro para que ele retornasse. No fundo, eram um casal em que um estava preocupado demais com a situação do outro e vice-versa, sendo que nenhuma das partes media esforços para ver a outra feliz.

Ao menos era isso que Aldebaran acreditava enquanto estavam juntos. Agora ele já não tinha certeza de nada. Mesmo inquieto, o cansaço lhe fez adormecer.

-O-

\- Senhor?

A voz suave da enfermeira o despertou. De modo quase mecânico, levantou-se rapidamente – um dos muitos reflexos que adquirira com a vida militar. No canto do quarto, a Armadura também pareceu acordar, brilhando levemente.

\- Senhor, aqui está o seu remédio.

\- Eu posso usar o banheiro antes? – ele pediu, com um tom de polidez, mas nem mesmo esperou a resposta da mulher e se trancou no pequeno cubículo. Lá fora, a enfermeira protestava. Devia tomar o remédio!

Tratou de ser rápido ou aquilo ainda poderia lhe causar problemas. Limitou-se a lavar o rosto e a fazer um gargarejo para tirar o gosto de sono da boca. Olhou-se no espelho, um tanto surpreso ao constatar as olheiras. E então pensou em Mu e no menino novamente. Era praticamente impossível evitar tais pensamentos, uma vez que seu cérebro associava o período de licença às viagens a Jamiel. Assim, ele revisitava a imagem de Mu repetindo calmamente "eu não te amo mais" e o ódio que sentiu naquela ocasião. O irônico naquilo tudo é que, por mais que estivesse triste, queria voltar correndo para os braços do ariano, pedir-lhe colo e adormecer ao lado dele.

\- Senhor?! Está tudo bem?! Quer que eu chame os médicos?

Era hora de agir, sair dali e arcar com suas obrigações. Deveria, primeiramente, se apresentar ao Grande Mestre. A essas alturas, era provável que ele já soubesse que Aldebaran havia retornado ileso – ou quase ileso, se considerasse o falso enjoo – daquela missão suicida. Em seguida, devia encarregar-se dos relatórios da missão, que exigiriam grande criatividade para camuflar o que realmente aconteceu. Depois ele decidiria o que fazer quanto aos dias de licença, embora as opções não fossem lá muito animadoras: arriscar permanecer no Santuário, onde seria questionado por todos quanto à decisão de não viajar para onde-quer-que-você-se-enfie-que-ninguém-sabe-onde-é ou viajar para Jamiel e tentar ao menos dialogar com Mu e ver Kiki, correndo o risco de receber um sonoro "não" como resposta.

Ensaiou rapidamente um sorriso no espelho, ajeitou os cabelos o melhor que pôde e abriu a porta de supetão, surpreendendo a pobre enfermeira. A mulher tentou dizer algo sobre os remédios, mas ele tomou-lhe as mãos de modo gentil e, entoando um tom de voz alto e alegre, começou:

\- Muito obrigado por seus cuidados, senhorita! Creio que estou totalmente recuperado! Talvez eu não tivesse melhorado tão rápido se não fossem seus cuidados. Sinto que poderia derrotar uma horda de titãs graças a sua dedicação! Sim, sim, estou novo em folha!

A mulher corou violentamente diante daquelas palavras e do tom usado pelo brasileiro. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro estava sendo gentil com ela! Tentou responder alguma coisa às palavras amistosas do taurino, porém, quando percebeu, ele já havia tratado de fazer com que a Armadura voltasse para a Caixa de Pandora e se dirigia para a porta do quarto, carregando-a nos ombros.

\- Ah, que dia maravilhoso! Mal posso esperar para trabalhar! Estou cheio de energia! – disse enquanto saía, apressando o passo discretamente para não ser detido, deixando a mulher num transe proporcionado por umas poucas palavras educadas.

Teve a sorte de um motorista oferecer-lhe carona logo à saída do hospital. Enquanto viajava silenciosamente no banco de trás do carro, se perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que a pobre enfermeira notasse que ele havia saído sem tomar os remédios ou passar pelos exames matinais. Os médicos não se importariam muito com o fato de ele deixar o hospital sem receber alta: estavam acostumados com Cavaleiros que simplesmente levantavam e iam embora quando bem entendiam – afinal de contas, nenhuma pessoa comum cometeria a bobagem de se meter com um soldado de poderes sobre-humanos! A mulher tivera sorte de passar por aquela situação logo com ele. Fosse outro, usaria da violência e não da polidez.

E tinha de reconhecer: ele era um mestre em sair pela tangente. Caso não fosse, não teria sustentado suas viagens à Jamiel por quase dois anos. A situação delicada em que havia se colocado apenas refinou suas habilidades ao longo do tempo e ele quase sempre conseguia o que queria com alguns sorrisos, apertos de mão, presentinhos ou palavras amigáveis. Isso tornara-o querido entre os servos e não importava o quanto o Grande Mestre teimava em substituir os responsáveis pela liberação dos aviões para viajar ao Nepal ou o pessoal dos Recursos Humanos que tinha por função contabilizar as horas extras e distribuir as licenças: quando isso acontecia, lá estava ele, pronto para converter o inimigo em um aliado.

Algumas más-línguas de plantão diziam que fazia aquilo por ser um conquistador, estereótipo bastante propício a um "homem dos trópicos" que, julgavam, pensava em sexo 24 horas por dia. "Lombrosso mandou lembranças", disse a um engraçadinho que fez troça com ele certa vez, mas o homem não conhecia "esse tal Longrozo". Ele não se importava. Até mesmo se divertia com aquilo. Talvez fosse o único conquistador do mundo que não levava para a cama ninguém além de seu companheiro de longa data.

Então, sentiu aquele gosto amargo subir novamente pela garganta. Ainda pensava em Mu como seu companheiro e, quando se dava conta de que tudo havia terminado, era como se sua alma se despedaçasse. Ainda o amava e parte de si se negava a acreditar nas palavras que o lemuriano proferira em sua última visita a Jamiel. Ainda assim, passara aquele mês inteiro sem nenhuma carta, sem qualquer pedido de desculpas ou notícia sobre o ruivinho. Procurava raciocinar, dizendo a si mesmo que, por mais difícil que fosse, deveria ter consciência de que as coisas haviam mudado e que ele devia se adaptar à nova realidade.

E se era assim, quem era ele para exigir contato com Kiki? "Ele não é seu filho! Ele é um lemuriano e é minha responsabilidade!" Mu havia sido cruel ao dizer isso, mas não menos verdadeiro. Talvez somente ele tivesse criado a ilusão de que eram uma família, enquanto o companheiro – "ex-companheiro", acrescentou, mentalmente, ainda que a contragosto – tivesse sempre pensado aquele arranjo de forma muito mais racional e fria; o modo certo de se encarar as coisas quando se era um soldado em situação de risco.

O carro parou próximo às escadarias das Doze Casas. O motorista fez algum comentário qualquer sobre ele estar muito quieto; Aldebaran culpou o suposto enjoo por seu silêncio. Não prolongou mais a conversa e saltou, pondo-se logo a subir uma escadaria paralela de uso exclusivo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, indo diretamente ao Grande Salão. Chegando lá, encontrou Afrodite, "o lacaio mais belo do Santuário", admirando-se em um grande espelho, tal como Narciso apaixonado por seu reflexo. Cumprimentou-o com um "bom dia" sem entusiasmo, que demorou a ser respondido.

\- Bom dia para você também, Touro – disse o sueco, sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar do espelho – O Mestre está ocupado agora e não gostaria de ser incomodado.

"Ocupado com o que? Pensando em como punir mais algum soldado incompetente como eu? Ou se fazendo ausente para com suas obrigações?", teve vontade de dizer. Felizmente, era uma pessoa tranquila, que pensava muito antes de agir, evitando se envolver em uma série de problemas desnecessários. Explicou ao seu interlocutor que desejava se apresentar ao Mestre para informá-lo quanto ao andamento e os resultados da missão, e também, comunicar-lhe que enviaria o relatório ainda naquela tarde. Paciente, esperou até que Afrodite lhe considerasse novamente digno de sua atenção:

\- Ah, isso? O Mestre já sabe o que aconteceu. Ele ficou furioso com as informações falsas. Sabe como é... Deslocar um soldado de elite, etecetera, etecetera. Ele mandou avisar que você não precisa preencher os relatórios e que pode aproveitar o que sobra da sua licença.

\- Certo. Obrigado – respondeu num tom seco, dando as costas para o pisciano.

\- Você vai viajar, não vai?

"Mas que filho da puta intrometido!" Soltou um grunhido que poderia ser interpretado como qualquer resposta, afastando-se em seguida. "Bando de filhos da puta!", praguejava para si mesmo, enquanto descia as escadarias. Proferir impropérios era algo incomum para o Cavaleiro de Touro, porém, desde o rompimento com Mu, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que a situação havia chegado naquele ponto por culpa do Alto Comando do Santuário.

A primeira viagem que fez a Jamiel foi planejada em segredo e ele contou apenas com a sorte, afinal, não sabia se estava indo para o lugar certo ou se Mu aceitaria recebê-lo após a partida repentina. Perdeu praticamente um dia em aeroportos civis entre uma escala e outra, e mais metade de um dia até chegar ao topo da montanha e reencontrar o parceiro. Por mais que Mu implorasse para que ele não fizesse aquilo novamente, prosseguiu nessa rotina em mais duas ou três viagens, até que o Grande Mestre o convocou para uma reunião.

Mais calmo e gentil do que de costume, o Patriarca contou a ele que sabia de suas idas a Katmandu – o que havia sido apenas uma questão de tempo, afinal, ele não podia fazer com que suas viagens ocorressem em total segredo devido às demoras nos aeroportos. Esperava por uma punição pesada, como a suspensão das licenças ou até mesmo um castigo físico, mas a autoridade máxima do Santuário lhe surpreendeu com uma proposta irrecusável: garantiria a ele o direito de usar os aviões militares da instituição e patrocinaria o transporte terrestre no Nepal; em contrapartida, ele deveria, fiscalizar e produzir relatórios sobre as atividades de Mu.

"Cavaleiro de Touro, entenda que sua missão é confidencial e da mais alta prioridade. A partida de Áries é um motivo de preocupação para o Santuário, uma vez que precisamos manter o contato com o ferreiro da tropa". E seguiu-se uma série de instruções sobre como ele deveria agir, o que observar, o que relatar… Ao se encontrar com Mu na viagem seguinte, relatou a ele o acontecido e revelou a possibilidade de desconfiarem do romance. O lemuriano ficou preocupado, porém, reconheceu que Aldebaran não poderia simplesmente se desligar daquela missão e que o único caminho era tentar usar as brechas do sistema a seu favor.

Por quase um ano, seguiram-se relatórios enfadonhos sobre a rotina do ariano, sem nenhuma informação relevante, cabendo ao brasileiro levar diversas Armaduras para reparos e trazê-las de volta. O Grande Mestre começou a se irritar com a incapacidade de Touro fornecer dados sobre supostos planos conspiratórios, fabricação de explosivos, treinamentos suspeitos, entre outras coisas que permitiriam uma intervenção por parte do Santuário. Logo, vieram as indiretas de que Aldebaran acobertava Mu, seguidas de punições leves e, alguns meses depois, das missões suicídas.

-O-

\- Hehe, que sono, hein, anjinho ruivo? – dizia ao pequeno bebê, aninhado em seus braços – Quer ir para a cama? Quer?

O pequeno Kiki respondeu com um grande bocejo que fez tanto Aldebaran quanto Mu abrirem um sorriso. O ariano acariciou a cabeleira cor de fogo da criança, enquanto o moreno a acomodava gentilmente no berço. Ficaram em silêncio, admirando o bebê, até que ele dormiu em paz. Saíram do quarto pé-ante-pé, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho, e encostaram a porta. Era tarde e eles também já deveriam ter se recolhido para a cama, próxima ao berço, porém, o brasileiro havia acabado de chegar.

\- Ele está crescendo rápido – começou Aldebaran – Fiquei surpreso de ver vocês dois lá embaixo.

Mu agarrou-se a ele, brindando-o com um beijo longo e sôfrego, ao qual Aldebaran buscou corresponder com a mesma intensidade. Abraçaram-se, aprofundando o contato com certo desespero agravado pela saudade. O taurino não podia deixar de se sentir culpado pelo fato de ter se atrasado devido a mais uma missão esdrúxula do Santuário. Quando chegou ao início da trilha a noite já havia caído e a única coisa em que pensava era subir o mais rápido possível em direção à Torre. Contudo, encontrou Mu esperando por ele, com Kiki semiadormecido em seus braços e um lampião pousado aos pés – parecia um anjo em meio à escuridão. O lemuriano abriu um sorriso luminoso ao vê-lo chegar e foi até ele, entregando-se aos seus braços fortes. Pobre Mu! Temia por sua segurança e já fazia uma noite que iniciara aquela vigília, aproveitando o calor do verão para levar Kiki consigo. O menininho despertou ao sentir o cosmo do brasileiro e logo exigiu o colo dele. O ariano mais velho riu, fingindo ciúmes: "Ora, esse diabinho agora monopoliza você quase por completo!" O teletransporte encurtou a distância da caminhada.

\- Vamos, tire a roupa! – Mu ordenou, fazendo Touro rir.

\- Isso tudo é vontade?

O lemuriano o encarou com uma expressão irritada e lhe deu um tapa ardido no ombro.

\- Não seja tolo! Deixe-me ver o que aprontaram contigo dessa vez!

Aldebaran protestou, disse que não era pra tanto, mas não conseguiu evitar que Mu o despisse, tomando uma vela para examinar seu corpo, encontrando arranhões e ferimentos ainda não totalmente cicatrizados. Uma expressão de tristeza tomou conta de seu rosto, enquanto ele acariciava a pele morena, conferindo os estragos. Touro insistia:

\- Não é nada. Até parece que você não enfrentou um lobisomem antes!

\- Um só já é perigoso. Uma matilha então! O Santuário enlouqueceu!

\- Ora, você acha que sou feito de vidro, Mu...

\- Pois é! Acho que aprendi com um certo taurino que eu conheço! Ele também acha que sou frágil.

Cortou-lhe a frase com um misto de indignação e preocupação. Trouxe Aldebaran para a despensa, onde guardava os medicamentos naturais que ele mesmo produzia. Fez o moreno se sentar em uma cadeira, enquanto buscava por um bálsamo cicatrizante. Touro sabia que Mu se culpava: ao colocar em risco a vida do homem que ele amava, o Santuário tinha por objetivo fazê-lo retornar. Provavelmente suspeitavam de um envolvimento amoroso.

E Aldebaran sabia que Mu já o teria feito há muito tempo caso não tivesse lhe impedido. Buscou esconder dele o fato de que havia sido promovido a "saco de pancadas", entretanto, não conseguia omitir nada do companheiro, que lia seus pensamentos e seu rosto sem nem precisar valer-se invejáveis poderes telepáticos. Após uma briga a respeito das missões, chegaram a um acordo comum, embora Aldebaran não desejasse envolver Mu naquelas questões e Mu ainda considerasse que aquilo era muito pouco em comparação ao que poderia fazer: Touro comunicaria o parceiro a respeito do local e dos objetivos de cada missão, enquanto Áries viria ajudá-lo.

Porém, o acordo durou pouco tempo e não foi tão eficiente. O Santuário ainda estava "testando" a cumplicidade de ambos, então as missões não eram tão frequentes. Logo depois, encontraram-se com a lemuriana moribunda que lhes entregou o filho e os fez prometer que cuidariam da criança. Tendo de proteger Kiki, Mu não podia mais deixar Jamiel tão facilmente, quanto mais levar o bebê consigo durante as missões. Precisaram se adaptar às novas condições o que, em partes, foi facilitado pelo amor que desenvolveram pelo menino.

\- Ora, vamos... Já está bem melhor. Não precisa disso tudo.

\- Psiu! – Mu exigiu silêncio, enquanto começava a untar o corpo do parceiro, deixando que a vela flutuasse no ar.

\- Com as suas mãos de anjo, eu melhorarei logo.

\- Não vai me deixar mais tranquilo com galanteios – emendou com irritação.

Aldebaran suspirou e segurou-lhe as mãos gentilmente, beijando-as, sentindo o cheiro do medicamento e de lavanda. Mu inicialmente protestou, mas logo foi se calando e chegou mais perto, sentando-se no colo do moreno, envolvendo sua cabeça com as mãos, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto lhe beijava o rosto – era visível que buscava conter a angústia em sua voz.

\- Oh, Alde... Meu Alde...

Aldebaran o abraçou com força, iniciando mais um beijo. Ele sabia que Mu sentia a dor daqueles ferimentos muito mais do que ele próprio.

-O-

Já passava das oito da manhã quando ele tomou a escadaria rumo à Segunda Casa Zodiacal. O Santuário voltava a ganhar vida após mais uma aparentemente tranquila noite de sono: servos corriam para lá e para cá, soldados trocavam o turno da guarda, jovens aspirantes à Cavaleiros se encaminhavam aos espaços de treinamentos... E ele faria o que? Fazia um bom tempo que não usava uma de suas licenças prolongadas em Athenas. Ainda conhecia bem as ruas de Rodório, pois costumava descer ao bairro de quando em quando e sabia que poderia ir ao cinema, à feira ou encontrar qualquer outra forma de entretenimento provinciano. Ainda assim, não tinha ânimo.

Pensou em voltar para a Casa de Touro e deitar-se novamente. Talvez pudesse descansar um pouco mais e se sentiria melhor ao acordar. Foi então que se lembrou dos presentes, das cartas, do travesseiro, de tudo aquilo que agora parecia materializar Mu diante de seus olhos. Estancou repentinamente e um grupo de lavadeiras que vinha logo atrás quase se chocou contra o Cavaleiro. Mordeu os lábios, pensativo, enquanto uma ideia que vinha há cerca de dez dias martelando em sua cabeça emergiu à tona: você deveria fazer uma grande limpeza e se livrar daquilo tudo.

A ideia não lhe agradava, porém, tinha de reconhecer que não poderia ficar para sempre naquela angústia. Além do mais, havia acabado, não é? Fim. Quem sabe Mu já não tivesse se livrado das cartas e presentes, talvez queimando tudo na forja no instante em que ele foi teleportado para fora de Jamiel. Balançou a cabeça novamente. "Não, não, Mu não faria uma coisa dessas!" Na verdade, ele não saberia mais responder: a face distante e fria do homem que terminou o relacionamento naquela noite não parecia ser a de seu parceiro.

Como sua falta de movimento começava a criar um verdadeiro congestionamento no fluxo da escadaria, voltou a descer, remoendo a ideia. Ia a passos lentos, dividido entre o nervosismo de chegar até a Casa de Touro e ter de lidar com a questão da limpeza e a falta de rumo naquele lugar. Não se entendia mais como parte do Santuário e havia perdido seu porto seguro em Jamiel. Uma confusão imperava em sua mente e ele...

\- Touro! Está atrapalhando a fila!

A voz irritada de Milo de Escorpião desviou sua atenção. Nem ao menos havia notado que o outro Cavaleiro estava ao seu lado, olhos fixos nos dele.

\- Bom dia para você também, Milo – respondeu sem se incomodar.

\- Vamos, ande! Não percebe que está atravancando o fluxo? As pessoas têm mais o que fazer, e você também!

\- Na verdade, estou em licença. Perdi um dia de licença trabalhando em uma missão especial. Então, Milo, não me aborreça! – respondeu num tom mais alto e ríspido do que desejava.

\- Ora, não precisa responder assim, Aldebaran – disse um escorpiano constrangido, mas que tratou logo de recuperar a pose – Entretanto, não esqueça que as outras pessoas estão trabalhando, então é bom apressar o passo... ei, ei! Estou falando com você!

Não se virou para responder Milo. Ele não queria que Aldebaran saísse do meio do caminho? Pois bem, estava saindo. Desanimado, avançou pela entrada paralela da Casa de Touro, apenas para ter a surpresa de encontrar a casa revirada. Em um primeiro momento, pensou que haviam vasculhado seu quarto enquanto estava fora. Adentrou o local lentamente, pensando se haviam descoberto as cartas na gaveta trancada. Como um raio, correu em direção à escrivaninha, e então ouviu grito alto e estridente que o fez parar de imediato.

\- Ah, senhor Aldebaran! Creio em Deus Pai! Que susto! – dizia a mulher alta e magra, que tremia como uma vara verde, com as mãos postas no coração disparado – Como que o senhor chega assim de repente? Credo!

\- Hm... é... Desculpe-me, Liddy. Não foi a intenção – ele disse, sentindo o rosto corar por completo. Havia esquecido que a havia contratado para limpar a Casa Zodiacal naquele mesmo dia.

\- Deus do céu! Pensei que fosse um ladrão! Misericórdia! – a mulher continuava a clamar, ainda abalada, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar – Ai... ai, meus nervos.

\- Escandalosa como sempre, hein Liddy? – procurou fazê-la sorrir, enquanto ia até a cozinha para pegar-lhe um copo de água. Entregou-o à serva, que o tomou num gole.

\- Ora, o senhor fala isso, pois não foi com você! Imagina, entrar assim, correndo!

\- Hahaha, eu sinto muito, Liddy. Esqueci que seus nervos são bastante sensíveis.

\- Ah, são, são... Mas o senhor não ia viajar? Disse que ia e que eu podia limpar a Casa Zodiacal com calma. Sei que o senhor é exigente e estou fazendo do jeito que o senhor gosta! – ela se explicou, pondo-se então a dizer o que já havia terminado e o que ainda estava por fazer, enquanto Aldebaran a ouvia tranquilamente – Sua viagem deu errado?

\- Bom, aconteceram algumas coisas. Não sei se vou viajar hoje – tentou parecer natural enquanto desconversava. Lembrou-se que havia cometido o ato falho de dizer a Liddy que estaria fora devido à licença, para só depois lembrar-se que não iria mais a Jamiel. Com a correria da semana, esqueceu-se de desfazer o compromisso.

\- Que pena! Deve ser chato para o senhor, né?

Respondeu qualquer coisa, tentando encerrar o assunto. Realmente não poderia fazer a limpeza das cartas e presentes com Liddy ali, pois ela deixara a casa de pernas para o ar e com certeza ia começar a segui-lo, guiada por sua imensurável curiosidade. Não pensava que a faxineira fosse uma informante, mas em tempos sombrios, era melhor evitar movimentos mal pensados. Além do mais, se ela acabasse descobrindo algo, poderia se envolver em uma situação bastante desagradável.

\- Já que está ocupada, Liddy, sairei para dar uma volta.

\- Ah, aproveite senhor! Acho que vai estar tudo pronto por volta das quatro da tarde! Além do mais, hoje é sexta-feira, graças à Deus!

Sexta-feira, dia de ir com Mu e Kiki à vila, ir ao cinema improvisado, à minúscula livraria que sempre vendia os mesmos títulos, ao pequeno mercado a céu aberto… Dia de passear pela montanha, sentir o ar puro da cordilheira, explorar os vales de relva verde e flores que se estendiam até perder de vista… Sexta-feira. Mu deixaria suas obrigações de lado até segunda e ficaria com ele o tempo todo. Como ia sentir prazer em aproveitar um dia assim, na Grécia?

Deixou a Caixa de Pandora em um local seguro, fez uma parada rápida no banheiro e desceu o restante das escadarias principais. Adentrou o Primeiro Templo Zodiacal, sentindo uma terrível saudade de seu parceiro. Tudo ali estava abandonado, sujo, mas o local estava pleno de memórias dos tempos de início de relacionamento, quando ainda eram dois adolescentes meio bobos, que gostavam demais um do outro sem compreender exatamente o que sentiam. E depois, ali se tornou um de seus refúgios românticos, onde podiam se reunir, conversar, almoçar e jantar juntos, fazer coisas normais que qualquer outro casal faria. Lembrou-se também que tinha alguns pertences de Mu guardados em um de seus armários, roupas e apetrechos que ele retirara da Casa de Áries a pedido do ex-companheiro.

Ex, ex, ex! A palavra tomou conta de sua cabeça, ganhando proporções gigantescas. Caiu de joelhos perguntando-se novamente o porquê de aquilo tudo estar acontecendo e onde ele havia errado. Já fazia quase um mês que vinha tentando compreender o que acontecera, acreditando que o tempo melhorasse as coisas, clareasse as ideias, porém, a chegada da licença despertou a grande tristeza que vinha guardando dentro de si. Sentia um aperto crescer no peito e um nó sufocar a garganta. Deixou-se ficar ali, tentando buscar uma lembrança boa dos tempos antigos ou acordar daquilo que acreditava ser um pesadelo dolorosamente real.

Ouviu vozes que vinham da entrada. Levantou-se apressado e buscou refúgio no banheiro, escondido atrás das colunas da Casa de Áries. Dois soldados passaram conversando, comentando sobre a decadência em que o Templo se encontrava. Esperou que se distanciassem. Novamente só, sentiu uma grande vontade de chorar, mas se conteve, pois o receio de ser pego em uma situação embaraçosa trazia certa racionalidade àquela tristeza desmedida. "Não é hora de se entregar agora, Aldebaran. Dar motivo para ser posto sob vigilância não vai ajudar em nada. Guarde suas lágrimas para a cama, de noite", dizia a si mesmo, examinando seu reflexo no espelho escurecido pelo tempo.

-O-

\- Vamos, não fique triste.

\- Não estou triste.

Uma risada agradável saiu dos lábios de Touro.

\- Mesmo? E essa cara amuada seria o que senão tristeza?

Mu também riu, aconchegando-se mais junto ao peito do moreno.

\- Nunca é fácil me despedir de você. Eu já fico esperando pela visita seguinte, querendo que passe logo...

\- Comigo também é assim.

\- Mas você não aparenta tanta tristeza quanto eu.

\- Você quem pensa. Mas tento me segurar na sua frente.

Áries enroscou os dedos nos do taurino, sentindo a leve aspereza de sua pele.

\- Além disso, – complementou Aldebaran – quero que pense que vai estar tudo bem quando eu chegar em Athenas.

\- Bom, se essa é sua ideia, não vai funcionar. Eu sei que as coisas não vão bem em Athenas.

Touro riu novamente e então abraçou Mu com força, distribuindo uma série de beijos em seu rosto.

\- Mas um dia, isso vai se resolver. Você verá.

\- E espero que logo. Não aguento mais essas despedidas.

-O-

Assim que se considerou em condições de abandonar seu esconderijo, Aldebaran desceu o restante das escadarias que o conduziam até a praça central do Santuário. O local já estava bastante movimentado, mas nem isso era o suficiente para que ele passasse despercebido, já que os olhos alheios pareciam ter um faro especial para encontrar um soldado do alto escalão desocupado. Por onde passava, sentia os comentários dos curiosos recaindo sobre si, tendo a certeza que muitos logo chegariam à conclusão de que ele estava de licença, pronto para partir em mais uma de suas misteriosas viagens.

"Se eu ficar aqui, vou acabar enlouquecendo".

Apressou o passo e logo atravessou a entrada do Santuário. Mais alguns lances de escadas, chegou a Rodório, sentindo o cheiro do mar que anunciava um clima mais leve. Ouviu então o estômago roncar e se deu conta de que estava acordado há quase duas horas e ainda não havia tomado o desjejum. Caminhou por entre as muitas lojas, procurando um lugar para comer. Passou então por uma de suas lanchonetes favoritas, mas que ele deixara de frequentar desde o início das visitas à Jamiel. O aroma das deliciosas pitas doces e salgadas atiçou a fome.

Adentrou o local e o dono, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos que vivia atrás do balcão, não pôde conter a admiração de rever o antigo freguês: "Oh, é você rapaz! Há quanto tempo!" e emendaram uma longa conversa, como se Aldebaran tivesse estado por ali ainda no dia anterior. O animado senhor grego chamou então a esposa, que veio da cozinha e também tomou parte no colóquio, questionando o moreno sobre seu paradeiro. Uma coisa Aldebaran tinha de admitir: os gregos eram acolhedores e faziam-no se sentir em casa.

Logo o senhor pediu que ele escolhesse uma mesa – o local não estava mais tão cheio – e a mulher foi para a cozinha, anunciando que faria "uma pita de queijo e uma pita de maçã, suas favoritas!" Escolheu uma mesa próxima à janela, da qual podia admirar a paisagem. Os primeiros sinais do inverno já podiam ser notados, porém, o sol ainda brilhava forte, tornando o dia propício para passeios. Alguns casais de namorados caminhavam de braços dados e ele sentiu uma pontinha de inveja daqueles felizardos, tanto pelo fato de terem alguém, quanto pelo fato de poderem andar juntos, sem olhares de recriminação.

Lembrou-se o quanto ele e Mu temiam ser vistos, trocando carícias durante os passeios na cidade. Havia dois medos: o de cruzarem com algum conhecido do Santuário e o de encontrarem alguém que os atacaria por serem um casal de "sodomitas". Por isso, recorriam a becos ou buscavam os horários em que as ruas estavam mais desertas. As licenças de ambos dificilmente batiam – o Grande Mestre era contrário à ideia de que dois Cavaleiros de Casas vizinhas tirassem folga no mesmo período, especialmente, os dos primeiros Templos –, contudo, mesmo antes do namoro, o que estava de folga esperava que o outro terminasse suas funções para que pudessem sair; e mesmo que o outro tivesse trabalhado o dia inteiro, o cansaço simplesmente desaparecia quando encontrava o companheiro pronto para que descessem à cidade.

\- Aqui está! – disse a senhora, deixando as duas pitas e um copo de suco de laranja em sua mesa – Bom apetite!

Aldebaran agradeceu com um sorriso sincero e começou a comer, devagar, saboreando primeiro a iguaria salgada. Por vezes, ele e Mu comiam ali antes de ir ao cinema ou quando retornavam de algum passeio vespertino. Ainda agora, podia imaginá-lo sentado à sua frente, comento sua pita de espinafre e tomate, enquanto comentava sobre algo que haviam visto em suas andanças. Por um momento, sentiu até mesmo um leve mal-estar, todavia, procurou se manter forte. Não seria fácil livrar-se de seu sentimento pelo lemuriano.

Havia sido naquela mesma lanchonete, num dia de grande movimento, que Mu lhe surpreendera com um de seus mais queridos presentes de aniversário: um exemplar de "Vidas Secas" que continha uma dedicatória carinhosa e uma mecha dos cabelos arroxeados presos numa fitinha vermelha. "É para usar de marca-páginas. Quero que se lembre de mim enquanto lê", o ariano lhe dissera, com um belo sorriso, enquanto lhe tocava gentilmente as mãos. Também havia sido naquela lanchonete que eles se refugiaram muitas vezes da chuva ou haviam aproveitando momentos de tranquilidade, trocando carícias discretas com os pés.

E se ele andasse pelas ruas, encontraria ainda outros locais especiais, que lhe despertariam memórias que, apesar de queridas, convertiam-se em dolorosas. "Não posso agir como se estivesse sendo assombrado por fantasmas", disse a si mesmo, tentando colocar um pouco de firmeza em sua voz interior. Uma coisa era certa: se teria de passar o resto de seus dias aproveitando as licenças em Rodório, teria de se reeducar para tal, como se tivesse de conduzir um "exorcismo" de seu relacionamento com Mu.

Quando terminou de comer, foi até o balcão, pagou e despediu-se do casal, que pediu a ele que retornasse com mais frequência. Aldebaran prometeu que o faria. Só então começou a pensar sobre o tempo em que estivera afastado de Rodório, descendo à cidade apenas para fazer compras essenciais e voltar correndo para a Casa Zodiacal de Touro. Parecia que finalmente se dava conta que o exílio de Mu alterara sua vida quase que por completo. E então compreendeu parte das críticas e preocupações do (ex!)companheiro. "Ele se sentia egoísta com isso. Queria que eu voltasse a aproveitar a vida. Talvez a culpa seja minha por ele se sentir assim. Devo tê-lo sufocado", começou a cogitar, porém, logo tratou de afastar tais pensamentos, sentindo que se deprimiria novamente.

Passou por um pequeno jardim com flores da estação e sentou-se em um dos bancos de madeira. Perguntou as horas a um homem que passava. "São 9:35". Aldebaran agradeceu. Ainda era cedo e ele não sabia o que fazer pelo resto do dia. Ou pelo menos, como gastar o tempo até as quatro da tarde, para poder dar início à "limpeza" na Casa de Touro. Em Jamiel, o tempo passava depressa; num piscar de olhos, já era noite.

"9:35", repetiu mentalmente, pondo-se a pensar no que faria se estivesse na Torre. Era bastante provável que, naquele horário, estivessem dando banho em Kiki ou preparando uma mamadeira para o garoto. Depois, brincariam com o ruivinho até que cansasse e então o colocariam na cama. Tomariam então um tempo para ficarem a sós, namorando, conversando ou fazendo amor. Por volta do meio-dia, começariam a preparar o almoço, ou melhor dizendo, ele prepararia, enquanto o ariano o observava ou cuidava do pequenino recém-desperto. Após o almoço, colocariam novamente o garotinho para dormir e voltariam a aproveitar o tempo sozinhos. Quando o sol começava a se pôr, ajeitavam o menino para um passeio, percorrendo os arredores da Torre, retornando pouco depois do cair da noite. Colocavam-se então a tratar da janta, enquanto se revezavam nos cuidados com a criança. Quando ele adormecia novamente, o acomodavam no berço e então iam tomar banho juntos, aproveitando mais alguns momentos a sós. O restante da noite geralmente se dava na sala de leitura, onde também ouviam música e namoravam, sempre de ouvidos bem atentos para qualquer sinal de choro. Então, retornavam para o quarto, em silêncio para não acordar o anjinho que já repousava.

Sim, os dias corriam depressa em Jamiel. E ele sentia falta de cada um daqueles momentos. Ficou pensando em como Mu estaria se virando com o garoto e se Kiki sentia saudades dele. E então seus olhos marejaram. Mais do que depressa se levantou, procurando se embrenhar em meio aos passantes. Por Zeus, ainda tinha todo o fim de semana pela frente!

-O-

\- O que você faz em Athenas? Digo, no seu tempo livre.

Até o momento da pergunta, Aldebaran estivera deitado sobre o peitoral de Mu, enrolando os dedos distraidamente nos cabelos lilases do parceiro. Saiu daquela posição, acomodando-se ao lado dele na esteira almofadada que haviam estendido sobre o chão da sala de leitura. A luz bruxuleante da lareira acesa era a única que iluminava os corpos nus do casal, aumentando a sensação de aconchego. Os olhos negros do brasileiro fixaram-se nos do lemuriano.

\- Não me sobra muito tempo livre ultimamente. Na verdade, tentei preencher minha agenda com o máximo de coisas que poderia fazer.

\- Isso não é saudável – Mu emendou, com um leve ar de reprovação – Vai acabar esgotado.

\- Pode ficar tranquilo. É preciso muito para me esgotar. Apesar de que você sabe como acabar com as minhas energias rapidinho – o brasileiro respondeu com um sorriso provocante.

\- Ora, eu falo sério – o lemuriano continuou, demonstrando estar chateado por ver suas preocupações levadas na brincadeira – Isso não faz bem. Você sempre gostou de ir ao cinema, de passear na cidade...

\- Ainda gosto. Mas as coisas mudaram, Mu. Você sabe disso. Eu fico preocupado com você e com o menino.

\- Você não precisa ficar tão preocupado, Alde – Áries procurou tranquilizar o parceiro, tomando suas mãos para beijá-las – Nós estamos seguros aqui.

O moreno sorriu e se aproximou do amante, envolvendo-o com seus braços musculosos, beijando sua testa.

\- Ainda assim, não é a mesma coisa sem você lá. Atenas fica muito tediosa.

-O-

Caminhou sem rumo por um bom tempo, até que sentiu alguém lhe cutucando as costas. Virou-se e encontrou um rosto familiar, o da bela senhora negra, de cabelos compridos e sorriso perfeito, dona da loja de discos que costumava visitar com certa frequência.

\- Hey, baby! Acha que pode ir passando assim sem me fazer uma visita? Já faz algum tempo! – brincou a mulher, com naturalidade e simpatia, arrancando uma gargalhada de Aldebaran.

\- Oh, me desculpe Margaret! Estava distraído. Não foi por mal.

\- Distraído, baby? Estava pensando naquela sua paixão misteriosa?

\- Ah – ele tentou se esforçar para responder com bom humor – Não é bem uma paixão. Já te disse.

\- Ora, e você acha que me engana com isso? Baby, quem dera eu ter um "não-paixão" bonito e atencioso como você! – ela continuou animada, dando uma piscadela para o taurino.

Aldebaran apenas riu com aquele galanteio divertido. Margaret tinha pouco mais de quarenta anos, mas a beleza de sua pele negra ocultava sua idade – parecia ter uns vinte e cinco, no máximo! E como era divertida e gentil! Viera dos Estados Unidos e abrira uma loja de discos que fazia grande sucesso em Rodório. Apaixonada por música, conhecia bem cada produto que vendia e sua simpatia era exaltada pelos clientes. Ela começara a reparar em Aldebaran após algumas visitas do brasileiro à loja e fazia questão de atendê-lo pessoalmente, lhe apresentando as novidades. Com o tempo, ela associou o hábito do taurino comprar diversos discos embrulhados para presente com um possível namoro e insistia para que ele trouxesse a garota até a loja para que a conhecesse.

\- Você é uma galanteadora, Marge! Aposto que também deve ter um pretendente.

\- Baby, você deveria ter me visto quando era mais jovem. A Margaret aqui era de parar o trânsito! – Acrescentou com uma risada gostosa – Mas venha, venha! Recebi muita coisa boa desde a sua última visita.

E ele acompanhou sua anfitriã até o recinto. Havia poucos clientes naquele momento e a mulher insistiu para que ele ficasse à vontade, deixando-o sozinho para avaliar as novidades. Aldebaran aprendeu a apreciar música durante os anos de treino, contudo, desde o exílio de Mu, comprava discos quase que exclusivamente para o parceiro, pois havia lhe presenteado com um toca-discos adaptado para funcionar com energia gerada pelo cosmos – "o famoso jeitinho brasileiro" – na esperança de que o ariano não se sentisse tão solitário. O aparelho foi instalado na sala de música, onde podiam dançar ou namorar ao som das mais variadas melodias, ou brincar com Kiki, que sempre se maravilhava com as melodias.

Aldebaran buscou desviar sua atenção das lembranças e focou-se nos discos. Havia realmente bastante coisa nova, de diversos estilos musicais. Pensou se deveria comprar algo para si, ou quem sabe, voltar-se para os discos que já tinha em casa. Música e um bom vinho talvez aplacassem a sensação de vazio ocasionada pela licença. Pôs-se a conferir os títulos, um por um, sem a menor pressa, um trabalho minucioso que ele gostava de fazer, mas dificilmente encontrava tempo para tal. Deixou-se levar, analisando encartes, conferindo as músicas, comparando os preços, como um colecionador dedicado.

Talvez agora fosse o momento de se voltar para suas coleções. Não que as tivesse abandonado completamente, mas já havia tempos que ele não se dedicava a um livro ou a um disco com total atenção, mergulhando na estória ou na música, dependendo do caso. Precisava fazer uma boa limpeza em suas "crianças", tirar-lhes o pó, comprar "irmãos" novos para eles... Conferiu com paciência taurina diversas sessões da loja, incluindo a meia-estante reservada para produções latino-americanas e que, volta e meia, tinha alguma novidade musical interessante vinda do Brasil.

\- Hey baby – disse Margaret, acenando para ele do balcão – Escute esse aqui! É a sua cara. São clássico italianos; perfeito pra um presente romântico!

Ficou um tanto constrangido com o fato de ela se lembrar constantemente dos discos comprados para presente. Talvez devesse se explicar, dizer à mulher que seu relacionamento já não mais existia, contudo, ela parecia tão feliz que limitou-se a ouvir. Logo reconheceu os acordes da música e, fingindo estar vasculhando as prateleiras enquanto ouvia a canção, afastou-se do raio de visão de Margaret. Por um instante, perguntou-se se ela também podia ler mentes ou se havia sido apenas uma coincidência incrível.

C'è gente che ha avuto mille cose

Tutto il bene, tutto il male del mondo

Io ho avuto solo te

\- Ah, essa é belíssima! – ela comentou empolgada.

E non ti perderò

Non ti lascerò

Per cercare nuove aventure

"Vamos, é só uma música", disse a si mesmo com aflição enquanto os versos corriam. Porém, tudo se encaixava perfeitamente no que ele tentou passar a Mu ao longo de todos aqueles anos. Desejou com todas as forças nunca ter aprendido italiano. Sentia-se sufocado pelas palavras que lhe penetravam os ouvidos e seus olhos marejaram. E então o refrão, cantado com aquela emoção sofrida, de amante entregue ao seu objeto de afeição:

Io che amo solo te

Io mi fermerò

E ti regalerò

Quel che resta della mia gioventú

Mordeu os lábios, tentando conter o choro. Por sorte, não havia ninguém ali perto. Tratou novo se enxugar o rosto nas mangas do casaco marrom e de sufocar os soluços que teimavam em sair. Margaret estranhou a demora, pois o rapaz geralmente se sentava junto ao balcão para ouvir e conversar sobre os novos discos. Encontrou-o chorando atrás da prateleira mais afastada, para susto de Aldebaran.

\- Oh baby...

\- Não se preocupe, Marge...

Ele tentou se recompor. A mulher lhe trouxe um banquinho para que ele se sentasse e saiu dizendo que lhe traria um copo d'água. O moreno agradeceu. Estava furioso consigo mesmo por não conseguir controlar as emoções. Sentou-se, fechando os olhos. Respirava fundo. A música parou de repente e ele agradeceu por isso. Apenas esperava que ninguém do Santuário entrasse na loja naquele momento... Margaret demorou a voltar e quando reapareceu, além do copo d'água, trazia um embrulho em papel dourado nas mãos; ele logo percebeu do que se tratava.

\- Aqui, esse é por conta da casa. Duvido que ela vai resistir ao ouvir Sergio Endrigo e os outros. É um disco muito lindo. Vai reconquistá-la rapidinho!

Belo Cavaleiro ele era! Estava desmoronando na frente de uma civil, deixando que ela lesse sua mente sem a menor dificuldade. Sempre fora disciplinado, reconhecia os perigos de baixar a guarda. Precisava inventar algo logo.

\- Ah, Marge, você está entendendo errado. Não é o que parece...

\- Você mente muito mal, baby! Agora, saia dessa loja e só volte quando tiver reconquistado sua dama, ok? Lute pelo que quer! – Ela disse com um sorriso largo e lhe deu dois leves tapinhas no rosto. Sem esperar que ele lhe agradecesse, colocou o embrulho em uma sacola, deixou-o nas mãos de Aldebaran e lhe deu as costas logo em seguida, voltando para o balcão.

Achou melhor sair sem prolongar o assunto para não levantar suspeitas, pois não sabia se estavam sendo observados. Buscou refúgio em um beco que se abria entre um restaurante e uma loja de confecções. Suas únicas companhias naquele trajeto escuro foram gatos de rua, que se assustavam com seus passos. Pensou várias vezes em deixar o embrulho ali, em um dos muitos montes de lixo que encontrou, contudo, parte de si resistia em fazê-lo. "Lutar. Lutar, talvez. Mas como? Vale a pena?"

-O-

\- Eu não sei se já te agradeci, mas muito obrigado pelo toca-discos.

O ariano quebrou o silêncio entre os dois. Estavam sentados no sofá vermelho da sala de leitura, tomando vinho de arroz preparado especialmente para a vinda de Aldebaran. Mu estava com os pés sobre o estofado, as costas apoiadas no peito do parceiro, enquanto o braço esquerdo do companheiro o envolvia na altura do abdômen.

\- Ora, você vive me agradecendo por ele! – o brasileiro comentou, rindo, beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça, apreciando o perfume de seus cabelos. Mu permaneceu sereno, como se nenhum agradecimento fosse o bastante para expressar sua gratidão ou como se o toca-discos fosse um presente de valor inestimável.

\- Quando você não está aqui, eu o levo para a forja e faço funcionar. A música me faz sentir menos solitário – encolheu levemente os ombros, voltando-se para o moreno com um sorriso – Devo dizer que agora trabalho em muito boa companhia graças a você.

Touro tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo leve, com gosto de vinho. Em meio à carícia, Mu subiu para o seu colo, prolongando o toque dos lábios apaixonados.

\- Quando você voltar à Athenas – recomeçou Aldebaran – Vou te levar conhecer as lojas onde compro os discos e livros que trago para você.

\- Seus santuários fora do Santuário? – Áries brincou, roubando mais um beijo dos lábios morenos – Sabe, eu não sei se me sentiria confortável visitando um lugar desses. Você precisa me dar mais aulas sobre música e literatura. Sei pouco perto daquilo que você conhece.

\- Ora, que bobagem. Você é uma pessoa inteligente, Mu. E de grande conhecimento.

\- Sim, pode até ser, mas a educação que recebi de meu Mestre estava quase que totalmente voltada para os conhecimentos da História e tradições gregas e lemurianas. Sei muito sobre o passado, mas me falta muita coisa sobre o presente. Tudo o que meu Mestre me ensinou sobre música e literatura estava baseado nos clássicos dessas culturas. Não que ele fosse uma pessoa negligente, mas esse não era o foco da formação que planejava para mim. Além do mais, o isolamento em Jamiel não me proporciona aprender muitas coisas.

\- Conhecer os clássicos já é bastante admirável...

\- Ora, por acaso não quer me dar aulas? – Mu interrompeu, com um falso tom de indignação, zombando do companheiro – Eu até mesmo pensei em pagá-las com beijos! – E levou a boca em direção ao pescoço moreno, "atacando" os pontos certos para excitar Aldebaran; pontos que ele conhecia bem.

\- Ah, se é assim! Hm... – Soltou alguns gemidos, deitando o pescoço para o lado, deixando que o parceiro explorasse sua pele, abraçando-o com carinho – Vou te dar quantas aulas fossem necessárias!

\- Da mesma forma que sua Mestra te ensinou?

Aldebaran então riu, balançando a cabeça, indicando que não.

\- Oh, não! O treinamento que ela me deu foi bastante... excêntrico, por assim dizer. Você não quer que eu comece a lhe perguntar sobre música e literatura enquanto você faz flexões e, a cada resposta errada, sentasse em suas costas enquanto você teria que pagar cem.

Mu gargalhou, assim como Aldebaran – pelo que o brasileiro contava, sua Mestra às vezes parecia uma professora de artes tirana do que uma Amazona. O lemuriano gostava de ouvir sobre o que ele lhe relatava dos treinamentos, geralmente intercalando provas físicas com sessões intensas de leituras e discussões sobre música e cinema. Por vezes, sentia que o tradicionalismo de Shion contribuíra para o isolamento de ambos, enquanto Touro parecia sempre ser um elo que o trazia de volta para o "mundo real".

Lembrou-se que, quando chegara à Athenas, pensara que Aldebaran seria o mais bruto dos homens devido ao seu tamanho e a sua abismal força física. Alguns Cavaleiros, como Máscara da Morte e Afrodite frequentemente tiravam sarro devido ao seu porte, uma vez que não se encaixava nos padrões de beleza europeus. Mu foi o primeiro a descobrir que o brasileiro talvez tivesse mais "cultura" do que todos eles juntos, pois sabia muito sobre artes, conhecia diversas línguas, sabia cozinhar e dançar. Essa mistura de conhecimento e apego à vida simples fazia do moreno uma figura admirável, de modo que o ariano se sentia "em casa" quando estava próximo do amigo, se esquecendo de militarismos, missões divinas ou qualquer outra coisa. Quando se tornaram próximos, Áries confessou-lhe os pensamentos iniciais sobre sua pessoa e lhe pediu perdão. O taurino apenas riu e disse-lhe: "Não tens motivos para pedir desculpas, mas aceito um abraço se você quiser me dar".

E ali estava ele, acomodando-o no colo, beijando-lhe os ombros, contando sobre seu passado no Brasil...

\- Ela também te ensinou a dançar, não foi?

\- Sim. Os domingos, para ela, eram sempre dias de descanso. Acordávamos depois do meio-dia, almoçávamos algo de diferente e depois da digestão íamos para a cidade, jogar no fliperama improvisado e tomar sorvete. Uma vez por mês haviam bailes e ela não perdia um! Obviamente que me tornei seu parceiro no salão.

Mu se levantou num salto, indo até o toca-discos. Passou um por um dos discos, todos presentes de Aldebaran, escolheu um que julgou ser o melhor para a ocasião, e colocou no aparelho. Uma música suave e lenta passou a encher a sala.

\- Quero que me ensine a dançar – Áries disse estendendo as mãos para o parceiro. O brasileiro enroscou os dedos aos dele e se levantou também.

\- Eu não sei como dois homens deviam dançar, mas... vamos tentar assim, certo? – E então envolveu a cintura de Mu com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita repousou em um dos ombros do amante. Pediu a ele que fizesse o mesmo.

\- Certo, e agora? – os olhos atentos de Áries estavam fixos em seu companheiro.

\- Vamos tentar nos mover assim... dois pra lá, dois pra cá... isso.

Treinaram por alguns instantes e logo estavam dançando com os corpos colados um no do outro. Mu deitou a cabeça no ombro direito de Aldebaran, que aspirava o perfume de seus cabelos cor de lavanda.

-O-

Anna! Como havia se esquecido da Mestra? Se havia alguém que poderia ajudá-lo, era Anna. Já fazia algum tempo que não se viam pessoalmente, uma vez que as visitas dela ao Santuário haviam diminuído consideravelmente após a partida de Mu. A Amazona alegava sempre estar muito ocupada com outros compromissos e que preferia as missões de campo ao rígido clima do Santuário. Aldebaran desejava acreditar naqueles argumentos, porém, não conseguia deixar de considerar que Anna sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo em Athenas e evitava encontrá-lo por não querer plantar ideias na cabeça do ex-discípulo: ela sabia que, por baixo da aura de tranquilidade, Aldebaran não pensaria duas vezes em implementar qualquer iniciativa que pudesse ajudar Mu, mesmo que isso o levasse a colocar a própria pele em risco.

Ela era a única pessoa que sabia do relacionamento entre os dois Cavaleiros, além de ter sido uma das principais responsáveis por animar Aldebaran a se aproximar de Mu. Acompanhara o desenrolar daquela "aventura" por meio de cartas e visitas, sempre atenta aos mínimos detalhes. "Pobre Mu!", pensou o brasileiro, "quase caiu duro quando descobriu que ela sabia!" Para a sorte do lemuriano, a "sogra" o tinha em alta conta e era sempre carinhosa com ele. Seu segredo estava seguro com a cumplicidade da Amazona.

Ainda se lembrava do endereço que ela lhe fornecera da última vez, enviado por carta – ultimamente, vivia de mudança, algo que não combinava com ela e inquietava Aldebaran ainda mais. Procurava não pensar muito sobre as "missões" que a Mestra sempre usava como desculpa para não retornar à Grécia, já que as correspondências nunca continham grandes detalhes sobre as mesmas. Isso apenas reforçava a desconfiança do brasileiro quanto ao que acontecia no Santuário, embora não lhe fornecesse provas concretas. Por fim, não podia fazer muito, a não ser desejar que Anna estivesse bem.

Entrou em um pequeno centro comercial, onde ele sabia que poderia encontrar uma papelaria e também almoçar. O local estava um tanto tumultuado devido ao horário, mas ele ainda não estava com fome. Primeiro entrou na papelaria e um amuado atendente veio em sua direção, como se o dia até então tivesse sido bastante entediante. Notou que o rapaz ficou levemente irritado com o fato de que ele viera apenas para comprar duas canetas, cinco folhas de papel e um envelope. O valor final da compra lhe pareceu um tanto abusivo e pensou se o rapaz não queria lucrar com ele a falta de clientes da manhã. Ainda assim, não pechinchou; pagou e saiu.

Buscou um restaurante que não estivesse muito cheio, onde ele poderia se sentar e escrever sem muito barulho à sua volta. Encontrou uma mesa livre apenas no último restaurante do pequeno centro comercial. Um garçom gordo veio atendê-lo e ofereceu o especial do dia, arroz com frutos-do-mar. Pediu uma porção com salada, além de pão, queijo e azeitonas para entrada. O homem avisou que logo traria os aperitivos e que o prato principal ficaria pronto em vinte minutos. Aldebaran agradeceu.

Tirou uma das folhas de papel da sacola e pousou-a sobre a mesa. Retirou também a caneta e escreveu no alto da folha "Queria Anna". O problema era começar a carta. Não queria parecer desanimado ou preocupado, pois isso poderia alarmar a Mestra. Usou dos lugares-comuns de sempre, perguntando sobre a rotina dela e contou um pouco sobre a sua própria, como se preparasse o terreno para chegar ao cerne da questão.

Enquanto o escrevia, o garçom lhe trouxe a entrada. Improvisou um sanduíche com duas fatias pequenas de pão e um pedaço do queijo, relendo a parte inicial da carta atentamente. De súbito, um medo de ter a correspondência violada lhe invadiu. Nunca havia passado por algo do tipo, contudo, tomara uma série de precauções, especialmente com Mu: havia alugado uma caixa-postal na agência dos correios de Rodório, onde recebia as cartas do lemuriano, da mesma forma, que enviava as suas diretamente da agência. Devia passar esse endereço à Anna, da mesma forma que deveria tratar das questões a respeito de Mu por meio de códigos, como costumava fazer na época anterior ao namoro.

Adotaram aquele método após uma das cartas de Anna, contendo conselhos amorosos, ter sido entregue por engano no Templo de Áries. Mu abriu a correspondência sem atentar para o emissário e apenas ao fim do primeiro parágrafo se deu conta do engano. Entregou a carta a Aldebaran, pedindo-lhe desculpas pela desatenção. O brasileiro suspirou aliviado que ele não havia prosseguido com a leitura, uma vez que, mais abaixo, sua Mestra sugeria que ele levasse Mu para passar um dia na praia, a sós. A partir daquele momento, passaram a tratar da situação como se fosse uma atividade de leitura: se tudo ia bem, Aldebaran escrevia-lhe comentando sobre o avanço no número de páginas; se as coisas não iam bem, ele relatava problemas na compreensão do texto e insegurança de seguir adiante.

"Gostaria muito de conversar com você pessoalmente, para lembrar os velhos tempos e matar as saudades. Também queria te encontrar pois estou inquieto com minhas leituras, em particular, por que tive problemas com aquele longo livro que há anos venho tentando compreender. Minha leitura parecia estar fluindo bem até aproximadamente um mês atrás, quando o livro simplesmente me abandonou. Tentei voltar a lê-lo, mas suas páginas parecem cada vez mais distantes, como se ele se encastelasse no alto de minha estante. Acredito que minhas obrigações no Santuário estejam influenciando diretamente nesse processo".

Releu o parágrafo, dando algumas mordidas em seu sanduíche improvisado. Um medo súbito de que o documento poderia ser interceptado levou-o a riscar as palavras "aproximadamente um mês atrás" e substituí-las por "há algum tempo". Eliminou também o trecho em que mencionava o "livro encastelado no alto da estante". No mais, a carta parecia inofensiva e Anna poderia se dar conta do que acontecia sem precisar fazer muito esforço. Por fim, decidiu acrescentar algumas informações enfadonhas sobre suas atribuições no Santuário, apenas para dar mais corpo ao texto sem desviar a atenção do foco central. Produziu mais dois parágrafos, falando sobre frivolidades, como o clima na Grécia e a chegada do inverno. Ao final, incluiu as informações sobre sua caixa-postal e o cumprimento de despedida. Terminou o sanduíche e limpou as mãos em um guardanapo, tomando uma folha de papel em branco para passar a carta a limpo. Logo, o prato fumegante de arroz com frutos-do-mar e a cumbuca de salada foram deixados em sua mesa; decidiu comer mesmo não estando com muita fome.

O centro comercial ainda estava bastante cheio, e as pessoas iam e vinham procurando uma mesa livre. Olhou o relógio na parede do restaurante e viu que ainda faltavam alguns minutos para meio-dia e meia. "Estou almoçando mais cedo do que de costume. Ao menos não tive que enfrentar filas". O prato estava saboroso, mas ele ainda assim comia sem ânimo, com o pensamento longe, agora dividido entre o que Mu e Kiki estariam almoçando e se Anna responderia de forma positiva quanto ao seu pedido para um encontro.

Comia devagar, observando as pessoas à sua volta; a maioria, casais e famílias com crianças. "Parece que estou em um daqueles desenhos animados, cheio de coincidências", pensou, com um sorriso entre o irônico e o triste. Tentava se convencer de que deveria se acostumar com aquela nova condição e aceitar que não poderia se deprimir diante da felicidade alheia. "Porcaria, você não é a primeira nem a última pessoa do mundo que levou um fora!" Irritava-se por não conseguir seguir adiante. Logo ele, que sempre se considerara bastante racional e autocentrado, encontrava-se agora totalmente perdido com o fim de relacionamento.

"Você fala como se fosse fácil", argumentou contra si mesmo, "Não foi um simples namorico, não foi um caso! FORAM ANOS! Cinco para ser mais exato. Não aja como se cinco anos de dedicação, carinho, respeito e amor não fossem nada. E um filho. Um filho lindo. Eu sinto saudades deles. Eu não posso simplesmente interromper esse laço de amor, porque ele ainda vive em mim!" Ao fim da frase, acabou dando um soco na mesa em que estava, fazendo a louça retinir. O som alto captou a atenção dos demais clientes, que dirigiram os olhares para ele, assustados. Visivelmente embaraçado, procurou disfarçar: limpou o punho supostamente sujo em um guardanapo e disse, em bom tom: maldita mosca!

Procurou se afastar daqueles pensamentos e se concentrar em seu prato. Comeu lentamente, muito mais devagar do que de costume, aproveitando para reler o rascunho da carta, pensando se deveria mudar mais algum trecho antes de terminar de passar o texto a limpo. Ao terminar o prato, dedicou-se à carta, enquanto ia saboreando as azeitonas. Por vezes, parava e esperava que o barulho diminuísse, gastando alguns minutos para observar o ambiente. Pouco depois das 13:30, o centro comercial começou a esvaziar e ele pôde concentrar mais facilmente em sua atividade. Releu a carta e considerou-a boa. Guardou-a na sacola junto com o disco, pagou a conta e deixou o restaurante.

Passou por uma pequena farmácia que havia do outro lado do centro comercial, onde comprou escova e creme dental. Dificilmente se esquecia de seus objetos de higiene, mas descera despreparado para Rodório naquele dia. Rumou para então para um banheiro afastado, aos fundos do local, onde costumava haver pouco movimento. Parou diante de um dos grandes espelhos e começou a escovar os dentes, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos de um ou outro homem que lavava as mãos. Lembrou-se que os europeus, de um modo geral, consideravam bastante excêntrico aquele "hábito brasileiro" de escovar os dentes mais de uma ou duas vezes ao dia. Um soldado de prata vindo da Inglaterra lhe perguntara certa vez de onde viera aquele costume. Aldebaran pensou em dar uma resposta irônica ao homem, de dentes amarelos e cariados, porém, disse que simplesmente não sabia.

Ao terminar, guardou seus apetrechos na sacolinha que ganhara na farmácia e fechou-a com um nó nas alças. Fixou seus olhos no último box. Suspirou fundo e entrou no mesmo, trancando a porta. Enquanto usava o banheiro, observou em volta, notando que, apesar de todo o esforço da gerência do centro comercial, as paredes continuavam cobertas de mensagens chulas. Ao menos o local estava apresentável, consideravelmente limpo em comparação com o tempo em que ele e Mu se encontravam ali...

-O-

\- Atenção, senhores clientes: informamos que encerraremos nossas atividades dentro de meia-hora. Repetindo: informamos que encerraremos nossas atividades dentro de meia-hora.

Em pé dentro do box, examinou novamente o relógio. Mu devia chegar logo. Esperava que não demorasse muito, uma vez que o cheiro de urina azeda lhe queimava as narinas e ele estava cansado de ficar em pé, pois, não ia arriscar sentar-se sobre a tampa da privada. "Terei de lavar os sapatos quando chegar em casa", pensou, sentindo algo grudento fazer a sola do calçado aderir ao chão.

E então Mu apareceu num piscar de olhos, materializando-se ao seu lado. Pulou logo em seu pescoço, brindando-o com um beijo demorado, ao qual ele correspondeu com igual desejo, enquanto abraçava o seu corpo esguio. E naquele momento, esqueceu-se do local em que estavam: só se importava em ter o companheiro em seus braços e beijar-lhe a boca.

O banheiro estava longe de ser o lugar mais romântico de toda a Athenas, mas era, com certeza, um dos mais seguros para que se encontrassem a fim de combinar os detalhes a respeito das missões perigosas para as quais Aldebaran vinha sendo escalado. Após uma longa briga, proporcionada por uma desconfiança da parte de Mu que o brasileiro lhe escondia algo, Touro revelou os ferimentos de uma missão mal organizada, cujo único objetivo era puni-lo por não trazer informações comprometedoras sobre o exilado em Jamiel. Ao saber que aquela estava prestes a se tornar uma atividade rotineira, Mu insistiu em ajudar e, embora Aldebaran considerasse o envolvimento do parceiro demasiado perigoso, não conseguiu convencê-lo do contrário.

Como seria arriscado marcar encontro em qualquer outra parte de Rodório e levando em consideração que o fato de Aldebaran sair da cidade para encontrá-lo poderia levantar suspeitas, o último box do banheiro público do centro comercial tornou-se o ponto de encontro, onde o ariano recebia as instruções para a próxima missão e eles combinavam como agir. O horário, final da tarde, era perfeito devido ao pouco movimento ali. Além do mais, aquela cabine tinha um valor sentimental: muitas vezes, ao início do namoro, se refugiavam ali.

\- Como você está? – Mu perguntou, acariciando os cabelos do amante, sorrindo por vê-lo, ainda que o tempo fosse curto.

\- Bem. Melhor agora. E você? – Aldebaran lhe beijava a testa, esfregando o rosto levemente contra o do parceiro, sentindo sua pele macia.

\- Muito melhor agora.

E então ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o abraço, trocando beijos e palavras carinhosas. Um novo anúncio veio do alto-falante: o local fecharia em vinte minutos.

\- O tempo escapa entre nossos dedos como areia – Mu sussurrou, um pouco tristonho em ter de se desfazer do abraço – Quais as informações da próxima missão?

\- Se não houvesse vigilância após o fechamento, poderíamos ficar aqui. O que acha? – brincou Touro.

\- Você já me convidou para lugares melhores! – o ariano respondeu, também em tom de brincadeira – Vamos, diga como será. O que preparam agora? Criaturas marinhas humanoides assassinas?

\- Você anda lendo muitos livros de ficção científica! Mas veja, teremos uma aventura em tanto...

Enquanto conversavam, O. C., professor em uma obscura "universidade" de Athenas, adentrou o banheiro. O professor estava fazendo compras em uma das adegas do centro comercial quando foi acometido por uma grande vontade de ir ao banheiro. Como o vaso sanitário da adega estava entupido, foi obrigado a recorrer ao banheiro público. Assim que entrou, ouviu alguns cochichos. Pé-ante-pé, ele se aproximou do último box e ficou ouvindo. Não conseguia distinguir o que falavam, mas soube logo que se tratava de dois homens, os quais pareceram silenciar ao notar sua aproximação.

O professor esqueceu-se de suas necessidades e convenceu-se de que deveria combater os pederastas! Entrou em um dos boxes mais afastados e fingiu usar o banheiro. Apesar do espaço diminuto e da sujeira no local, ele se ajoelhou e pôde ver os dois pares de pés bem próximos um do outro na última das cabines. Ele ficou furioso e levantou-se com pressa, batendo a cabeça na latrina, uma pancada forte que fez seus ouvidos zunirem e ele se sentiu levemente tonto. Não soube precisar se era algum efeito do golpe, mas parecia que os homens voltaram a cochichar.

O. C. deixou o lugar às pressas, esquecendo-se de puxar a descarga ou lavar as mãos para completar o seu "ato teatral". Mantendo os olhos fixos na entrada do banheiro, caminhava apressado, buscando por um segurança. Logo encontrou um, porém, o homem demorou a acreditar em sua história, uma vez que o velho tinha as calças molhadas na altura dos joelhos e tinha um grande galo na cabeça. Ainda assim, decidiu acompanhá-lo. Quando entrou novamente no banheiro, o professor bradou, como o líder de uma cruzada contra os infiéis:

\- Sodomitas malditos! Vocês deverão se entender com a lei, suas aberrações.

Visivelmente constrangido, o segurança bateu à porta da última cabine, de onde saiu apenas um moreno grandalhão que em nada se encaixava nos estereótipos que o vigia tinha sobre os homossexuais.

\- Onde está o outro? – mesmo franzino, o professor empurrou Aldebaran com força, sem acreditar que seus olhos haviam pregado uma peça – Eu vi o outro par de pés! Onde está o outro?

\- Outro? Que outro? – o taurino se esforçou para manter a seriedade, pois sentia muita vontade de rir do escândalo que aquele homem armava.

\- Eu vi! Estou dizendo!

\- Não há outra saída do banheiro – disse o segurança, visivelmente irritado com o fato de que o homem estava fazendo escarcéu sem qualquer motivo.

\- Mas eu vi! Eu ajoelhei ali e vi! – e enquanto gesticulava, o professor pôde notar suas mãos e joelhos sujos, além de um pedaço de papel higiênico preso em seu sapato.

\- Desculpe, senhor – Aldebaran disse, se voltando para o vigia – Mas não sei do que esse homem está falando.

\- Eu juro que vi! Esses pederastas são bruxos! Vão acabar com a humanidade!

\- Ora, cale a boca! – bradou o segurança, já aborrecido com aquela confusão toda – O senhor devia ter vergonha de mentir!

Assim, o funcionário do centro comercial deixou o lugar, resmungando. O. C. ainda ficou encarando Aldebaran por um longo tempo, murmurando frases sem sentido. Apesar de sério, o brasileiro ria por dentro, demorando-se para lavar as mãos apenas para ter o prazer de aborrecer o professor intrometido. Quando o alto-falante anunciou que faltavam dez minutos para fechar, o taurino pediu licença, pois precisava sair. Ao chegar à Casa de Touro, explodiu em gargalhadas. Alguns meses mais tarde, o professor perdeu seu emprego após um escândalo envolvendo plágios.

-O-

Puxou a descarga, lavou as mãos e deixou o centro comercial, levando seus pertences consigo. O sol da tarde havia tornado a temperatura mais agradável, de modo que seria um pouco mais prazeroso vagar sem rumo pelas ruas de Rodório. O relógio da torre de uma escola pública indicava que ainda não eram nem mesmo duas horas. "Tenho bastante tempo ainda. Liddy disse que estaria tudo pronto as quatro. Talvez eu devesse..." Então sentiu um par de mãos familiares envolvendo seu braço direito. Eram mãos pequenas e delicadas, com unhas pintadas com esmalte vermelho. Logo lhe veio o aroma de perfume misturado com o odor de cigarro que ele conhecia bem. Quando virou o rosto, encontrou Jeaninne.

\- Boa tarde, querido – ela disse, com um sorriso provocante, percorrendo com seus olhos verdes e curiosos a face do brasileiro – Está de folga hoje?

\- Boa tarde, Jeaninne – respondeu com educação, afinal de contas, nunca se acostumava com aquele tipo de aproximação sorrateira – Sim, estou de folga hoje.

\- Eu reparei. Te vi almoçando ali no centro comercial, fiz um sinal para que se juntasse a mim no restaurante italiano próximo do lugar onde você almoçou, mas você me ignorou completamente – a voz melodiosa continha um tom manhoso aliado a uma notável malícia.

\- Realmente não te vi. Não foi por maldade – limitou-se a dizer.

\- Bom, você pode me recompensar pagando uma sobremesa. Há uma confeitaria maravilhosa a poucas quadras daqui.

Aldebaran não respondeu, pois sabia que aquela sugestão era, na verdade, uma intimação. Pôs-se a caminhar ao lado da mulher, que mantinha-se agarrada ao seu braço. Descrevendo-se como uma "acompanhante para homens refinados", Jeaninne costumava competir com outras prostitutas de luxo para saber qual levaria mais Cavaleiros para a cama. Certo dia, tentou seduzir Aldebaran, que a dispensou de modo bastante cavalheiresco. Uma das moças com mais experiência disse a ela que não devia se importar, pois aquele homem nunca se deitara com qualquer uma delas e, segundo os boatos que corriam, tinha uma namorada que vivia muito, muito longe.

Todavia, Jeaninne não era do tipo de pessoa que aceitava um "não" como resposta e estabeleceu como meta pessoal deitar-se com o Cavaleiro de Touro – esse seria seu troféu perante as demais. Já estava naquela empreitada havia aproximadamente um ano e nunca conseguira mais do que alguns bolos, sorvetes e cafés de graça, além de alguns conselhos e palavras amigas que o moreno lhe fornecia sem ser consultado. Algumas das garotas consideravam aquelas atitudes de extremo mau gosto, porém, enquanto a tal namorada de muito, muito longe fosse um boato, ela continuaria insistindo. Afinal, era uma mulher bonita e reconhecia isso: tinha belas curvas, um rosto lindo, pele macia e quase nenhum pudor na cama. O que mais Aldebaran poderia querer?

\- Brrr! Esse friozinho é péssimo, não acha? – ela comentou, se encolhendo mais junto ao corpo musculoso do moreno, deixando que o casaco escorregasse, exibindo os ombros delicados.

\- Eu até que gosto – e tinha que gostar, uma vez que os invernos em Jamiel eram rigorosos e ele já escalara a trilha até a Torre com neve na altura da cintura.

\- Vocês homens não sentem frio. Já a minha pele sensível fica toda arrepiada. Veja só! – e lhe exibiu o braço esquerdo, esperando algum galanteio.

\- Talvez deva usar outro casaco ao sair de casa. Esse aí usa não parece muito adequado para dias mais frios. É muito curto e o tecido é fino – respondeu calmamente, pois já se acostumara a se esquivar daquelas perguntas capciosas. Jeaninne sorriu amarelo.

Quando chegaram à confeitaria, a mulher pediu uma mesa na parte externa, alegando que queria fumar. Aldebaran se incomodava um pouco, pois sabia que ela desejava que suas "colegas" vissem-no em sua companhia. "Mas você está... solteiro agora, não é?" O pensamento cruzou sua cabeça, deixando um rastro de desconforto. A fidelidade que ele mantinha para com Mu havia sido o tema de muitas de suas brigas, porém, ele agora estava livre, então não tinha mais qualquer compromisso. Observou Jeaninne discretamente, enquanto ela procurava pelos cigarros na bolsa de mão. Reconhecia que era uma mulher bonita e que provavelmente deveria saber enlouquecer um homem na cama.

E então, um estalo: deu-se conta que, enquanto manteve seu relacionamento com Mu, não sentia a menor vontade de se deitar com outras pessoas. O desejo vinha, isso era verdade, mas sempre associado à imagem do parceiro. Fantasiava que estavam juntos, que não havia mais impedimento para a felicidade plena e que ele poderia encontrá-lo ali, a um lance de escadas. Imaginava que faziam amor das mais diversas formas, explorando suas fantasias mutuamente. Recordava de sua voz, de seu cheiro, de seu toque, seu beijo... E gozava sozinho na cama, onde também dormia sozinho após algumas horas insones.

\- Tem fogo? – Jeaninne perguntou, segurando o cigarro entre o dedo médio e o indicador, brincando com o objeto, movendo-o da esquerda para a direita rapidamente.

\- Ah, não. Eu não fumo.

\- Não tem problema – Ela se virou para a mesa ao lado, em que três homens engravatados pareciam discutir os rumos de alguma transação econômica importante. Os três pararam de imediato, buscando seus isqueiros para cumprir o desejo da moça, que apenas sorria, deliciando-se com o fato de ver aqueles desconhecidos competindo por sua atenção – Vamos, rapazes, não briguem. Posso acender meu cigarro na chama de vocês todos – Complementou em um tom provocante, para então levar o cigarro à boca, dando um trago e soltando a fumaça de um modo estonteantemente sensual, capaz de fazer inveja a qualquer femme fatale de film noir.

Então, era aquilo o que os outros procuravam? A companhia de uma mulher atraente, provocante, mas que ao final, seria submissa às suas vontades masculinas? Tal cenário lhe pareceu deprimente. Desviou o olhar, observando o movimento dos carros e pedestres, enquanto formulava uma desculpa para se livrar da mulher e ir até o correio sem ser seguido. Lembrou-se então que era sexta-feira e concluiu que, se demorasse demais, sua carta só seria enviada na próxima semana. Jeaninne lhe falava qualquer coisa, talvez sobre o tempo que passara desde a última vez que haviam se encontrado, mas ele apenas concordava com a cabeça, dava um ou outro sorriso, disfarçando seu aborrecimento.

Embora a tristeza reinasse, uma vozinha tímida em sua cabeça lhe dizia que devia seguir adiante e encarar a vida. Contudo, como era possível seguir adiante daquela forma, sendo constantemente assaltado por lembranças de seu antigo parceiro, vendo seu rosto em todo lugar que passava? E estar ali, naquela confeitaria, dividindo a mesa com uma prostituta, era a última coisa que o faria seguir adiante. Enquanto Jeaninne fazia os pedidos por ambos – ele concordava sem nem mesmo ouvi-la – ele rememorou as incontáveis brigas em que havia se envolvido com Mu por decidir guardar-lhe fidelidade. "Será que seu o tivesse traído, ele ainda estaria comigo?"

Sentiu umas unhas compridas lhe arranhando levemente a mão.

\- Você está muito quieto hoje!

\- Desculpe – procurou manter a naturalidade – Tive um dia cheio ontem.

\- Nós nunca nos sentimos realmente cansados até termos um dia de folga, não é?

\- Sim, pois é.

Um garçom muito bem vestido trouxe um pedaço de torta de maçã e uma xícara de café para cada um. Jeaninne fez algum comentário sobre a sobremesa ser ótima e ele apenas concordou, esboçando um sorriso desanimado. Deu uma garfada e levou à boca. O sabor era realmente bom, porém, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no quão irônico era o fato de ter se mantido fiel durante todos aqueles anos de relacionamento e agora, solteiro – uma palavra que lhe causava estranhamento – ele se sentia culpado por estar tomando café com uma prostituta de luxo. Tudo aquilo soava para ele como uma traição, mesmo que não tivesse a quem trair. E a constatação de que Mu não era mais seu companheiro lhe machucava por dentro.

Um casal passou para a área externa da confeitaria, acompanhados de duas crianças, uma menina por volta de oito anos e um menino com mais ou menos cinco. As crianças falavam bastante e alto, de modo que podia ouvi-las perguntar sobre todos os pratos do cardápio, enquanto os pais tentavam acalmá-las com pedidos de silêncio. Pensou em quanto tempo seria preciso até que Kiki começasse a andar e a conversar, se seria alegre e falastrão como aquelas duas crianças. Ele tinha quase um ano e já era capaz de reproduzir diversos sons e imitar as estruturas das palavras. "Mu" era fácil; e ele prolongava o "u" de um jeito muito engraçado. Já "Aldebaran" se tornava "Debaã", arrancando gargalhadas do brasileiro.

"Logo ele vai estar andando e vai aprender a conversar. Será uma boa companhia para Mu nos intervalos entre minhas viagens". E sustentou essa fantasia por alguns segundos, até que o peso da realidade veio novamente lhe avisar de seu novo estado civil. Desviou o olhar do casal, pousando-o sobre a mesa, onde se deteve na torta ainda por comer. Suspirou.

\- Sei como se sente.

\- Hm? Como assim? – perguntou um tanto desnorteado.

\- Essas crianças… Ah, não gosto nem de falar! Chegam fazendo algazarra, gritando… - Jeaninne olhava para o casal com uma expressão de desdém, torcendo o nariz.

\- Você não pensa em ter filhos?

\- Eu? – e soltou uma risada escandalosa que atraiu alguns olhares – Oh, meu querido, veja bem, não seria nada interessante para a minha profissão. Além do mais, eu perderia esse meu belo corpo – piscou para ele ao concluir a frase.

Como Aldebaran não disse nada, ela continuou.

\- Além disso, depois eu teria que cuidar desse filho, trocar fraldas, acordar de madrugada… Que homem ia querer uma mulher descabelada e com olheiras? Ou então com os seios flácidos de amamentar e aqueles quilos a mais que a gravidez traz e deixa na gente? Onde está a beleza nisso?

-O-

O interior da Torre estava tomado pelo breu, de modo que ele não podia identificar em que cômodo estavam. Talvez estivessem no quarto, próximo ao berço onde Kiki já estava repousando. Ficou algum tempo imóvel e em silêncio, temendo acordar o menino. Queria vê-lo, mesmo que adormecido, e então, livrar-se da mochila, das roupas sujas e tomar um banho junto com Mu, aproveitando de seus beijos para se livrar do cansaço da viagem. Porém, naquela escuridão, seria impossível.

\- Mu? – chamou baixinho.

\- Por que está sussurando? – o outro respondeu num tom de voz normal.

\- Eu não sei em que parte da Torre estamos. Pensei que poderíamos estar no quarto com Kiki – e como o anfitrião não resolvia o problema da falta de luz, insistiu – O que aconteceu com suas velas?

\- Eu tenho mantido pouca luz para o menino dormir melhor à noite. Além do mais, velas são perigosas com ele aqui.

\- Certo, eu concordo, mas nós não estamos no quarto dele agora, então um pouco de luz faria bem.

Silêncio. Apenas após alguns instantes recebeu uma resposta:

\- Ora, não seja tão teimoso, Alde – Mu agora lhe segurava as mãos, conduzindo-o – Venha, vamos para o banheiro.

\- Mas eu não consigo ver nada. AI! – gemeu de dor ao bater o joelho em algum móvel baixo, uma pancada que o pegou desprevinido e quase fez perder o equilíbrio.

\- Alde?! Está tudo bem? – sentia as mãos do lemuriano subindo pelos braços, envolvendo seu corpo como forma de ampará-lo.

\- Sim, está, apenas bati o joelho. Ah, droga, isso machuca! – praguejou, levando uma das mãos até a região dolorida, porém, ao se abaixar para executar o movimento, sua cabeça bateu na de Mu, produzindo um barulho digno de desenho animado – Ah, desculpa… ai…

\- Não tem problema! Fique aqui que vou buscar os primeiros socorros! – Áries parecia preocupado, mas ainda assim, decidido a mantê-los na escuridão.

\- Ora não é pra tanto! Apenas… - E ouviu um estrondo, como se algo tivesse caído – Mu? Mu? Está tudo bem?

\- Ah, sim. Eu… eu tropecei no tapete.

\- Ora, já chega! – disse, irritado – Acenda as luzes! Ou vamos ficar trombando e caindo pelo resto da noite?

Novo silêncio. Após um intervalo de tempo que durou mais do que o anterior, ouviu o som de fósforo sendo riscado e uma pequena chama se formou no escuro, sendo levada até o pavio de um candeeiro, produzindo uma quantidade aceitável de luz para que evitassem novos acidentes.

\- Ah, bem melhor! – Mu continuava calado. Só então notou que evitava olhá-lo. Aproximou-se dele, levando as mãos até seu rosto. Após uma breve hesitação, o ariano aceitou encará-lo, com um olhar triste – Ora, mas o que é isso? O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não queria que você visse o meu rosto – Áries respondeu, com certo pesar.

\- Como assim? Não tem nada de errado nele.

\- Não minta, Aldebaran! – o anfitrião contra-argumentou, irritado, mas logo em seguida, uma expressão de arrependimento tomou conta de seu rosto – Desculpe. É que eu não tenho dormido muito bem ultimamente. Kiki acorda chorando de madrugada e teve um pouco de febre algumas noites atrás. Não sei se estou apresentável.

\- Oh, Mu – o abraçou com força, beijando-lhe o rosto e os lábios, roçando a face contra a dele, ternamente – Você acha mesmo que eu me importaria com isso?

\- Eu sei que não. Mas eu não tenho muitas qualidades, Alde. Uma coisa que sempre me disseram é que eu sou bonito. Quero estar bonito pra você. Ao menos isso. E agora eu tenho olheiras e…

\- Tsc, não gosto quando você começa a se menosprezar! – falou num tom sério, fazendo com que Mu lhe olhasse nos olhos – Você é um ser-humano maravilhoso, meu querido, e tem muitas qualidades além da sua beleza. Nunca duvide disso! E se toleramos as cicatrizes de guerra um do outro, o que são umas poucas olheiras que logo vão sumir? Além do mais, você está ainda mais lindo do que nunca, com esse amor paternal que vejo em seus olhos.

Um grande sorriso se formou nos lábios do ariano e ele deixou que a vela flutuasse no ar, enquanto puxava Aldebaran para um beijo.

-O-

\- Você não ouviu uma só palavra do que eu disse, não é?

Pego em flagrante. A voz irritadiça da mulher fez com que seus olhos se arregalassem, dificultando qualquer possibilidade de contornar a situação.

\- Desculpe. Não foi a intenção.

Novamente, Jeaninne suspirou, desanimada. Aldebaran percebeu que havia esmigalhado o pedaço de torta em seu prato sem comer quase nada. A mulher então tirou um isqueiro da bolsa de mão e acendeu mais um cigarro, voltando a fumar.

\- Pensei que não tivesse fogo – ele comentou, tentando puxar assunto para não parecer extremamente desagradável.

\- Ora, aquilo faz parte do charme, querido. Todo homem gosta de ser solícito com uma mulher bonita, mesmo que não tenha a menor chance – ela disse, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

\- Ah, entendo. Eu acho.

Não sabia como continuar aquela conversa. Sem vontade, buscava comer o que restara da torta esmigalhada. Buscou na parede da confeitaria por algum relógio, desejoso por saber que horas eram.

\- Ora, um presente! Pra quem? – então viu Jeaninne vasculhando a sacola com seu olhar curioso, levando uma das mãos até o embrulho – Hm, é um disco, pelo que parece.

\- Haha! – forçou uma risada, tomando o pacote para si, ajeitando-o sobre seu colo, fingindo estar de bom humor – Sua mãe não ensinou que é feio mexer nas coisas dos outros?

\- Às vezes é um presente para mim – ela respondeu em tom jocoso.

"Isso já é demais!" Se fosse qualquer outro dia, qualquer outra hora, ele não se importaria com aquela prostituta intrometida que tentava descaradamente seduzi-lo, porém, sentia-se fragilizado por dentro, incapaz de montar suas defesas tão bem quanto das outras vezes. Não iria para a cama com ela, isso era bem verdade, mas se continuasse desatento, ela acabaria sabendo mais do que ele desejaria que soubesse. Chamou imediatamente o garçom e pediu a conta, ignorando os protestos de Jeaninne quanto àquela pressa repentina para ir embora. Por sorte, o homem não demorou a vir. Ele pagou tudo sem exigir o troco e logo se levantou para sair. A mulher, obviamente, veio em seu encalço.

\- Me acompanha até o hotel? – o tom da pergunta parecia o de uma ordem, e ela foi logo se enlaçando em seu braço direito. "Hotel" era um eufemismo para se referir ao prostíbulo em que ela morava e recebia seus clientes não tão importantes, incapazes de lhe pagar jantares, presentes e noites em cinco estrelas luxuosos. Como a agência dos correios também ficava para aquela direção, ficou num dilema: acompanhá-la e chegar mais rápido ou esperar que ela sumisse de vista e pudesse levar a carta tranquilamente, porém, correndo o risco de a correspondência ser enviada apenas na segunda-feira seguinte. Acabou decidindo pela primeira opção, mantendo um passo acelerado.

Jeaninne prosseguiu tagarelando quase todo o trajeto, mas ele já não se importava mais em disfarçar suas respostas lacônicas. Pensava se havia preenchido o endereço de Anna corretamente no envelope, se ela ainda morava naquele lugar, se demoraria muito a responder sua carta... "Ah, como eu queria saber me teletransportar nesses momentos!" Mas talvez isso não fosse bom: quem sabe já não teria ido a Jamiel algumas vezes, apenas para encontrar a porta fechada e Mu enfurecido por revê-lo? Não, a briga final já era uma recordação demasiado dolorosa; não precisava colecionar outras.

Ouviram um assobio – algum desocupado que tentava chamar a atenção de Jeaninne, ignorando a presença de seu "acompanhante".

\- Ora, que abusado! Não respeitam nem mesmo as mulheres acompanhadas hoje em dia! – ela disse como se fosse uma espécie de provocação para que o brasileiro reagisse, mas ele não fez nada.

Aldebaran então notou que, durante todo o caminho, olhares masculinos pousavam sobre o corpo da mulher, plenos de luxúria. Alguns nem ao menos disfarçavam, girando o pescoço de modo a fazer inveja para a garotinha de "O exorcista". Alguns piscavam, outros sorriam, os mais idosos faziam-lhe uma reverência com o chapéu. Todos aqueles homens a desejavam e ela era o único que a tinha ali, literalmente ao alcance de suas mãos. E ele agora estava solteiro. Por que diabos não espantava aqueles intrometidos com uma careta assustadora? Por Zeus, ele tinha mais de dois metros de altura e era puro músculo! E estava solteiro. Solteiro.

\- Bom, chegamos. O que acha de subir comigo hoje?

Claro, o convite não poderia faltar, acompanhado por um belo sorriso e pequenos arranhões ao longo do braço. E por que não subia? Por que não ia se divertir um pouco? Não havia mais qualquer impedimento. Não havia mais Mu… Estava livre. Logo, podia subir. "Não, não hoje, ainda não", dizia para si mesmo, embora tivesse plena consciência de que aquela frase soava como um "nem hoje, nem nunca". Um exagero, era bem verdade. Talvez, com o tempo, ah, o tempo cura tudo! Com o tempo, ele melhoraria e poderia subir, sem problemas ou amarras. Teria de seguir adiante, não é? Já fazia um mês; estava mais do que na hora.

\- Hoje eu não posso – começou, tentando colocar firmeza na voz e buscou caprichar em seu sorriso, embora não tivesse a menor vontade de sorrir – Mas quem sabe em uma próxima vez?

Não houve resposta. E então, a bolsa de mão vermelha lhe atingiu com tudo no rosto, uma, duas, três vezes. Ele se virou tentando se proteger, enquanto Jeaninne dizia com fúria, num tom meio choroso:

\- Ora, seu canalha! Como ousa? Como se atreve a fazer isso comigo? É só por que eu sou uma pu… - e ali ela se "corrigiu", cessando as investidas – Uma acompanhante de luxo, você acha que pode dizer esse tipo de coisa assim?

Ele voltou a observá-la, ainda sem entender o motivo do ataque. Jeaninne se afastou, buscando o isqueiro e um cigarro dentro da bolsa, acendendo-o com as mãos trêmulas. Deu uns dois passos em direção a ela e então lhe perguntou, em tom quase inaudível, o que é que ele tinha feito.

\- Ora, eu não preciso da sua pena, sabia? Até mesmo esses velhos decrépitos que gastam a aposentadoria comigo são mais verdadeiros que você! Você não tem vergonha? – ela continuou, com os olhos mareados.

\- O que está dizendo? – o taurino perguntou, assustado, ainda sem saber como lidar com a situação. Jeaninne usava um tom que demonstrava o quanto Aldebaran havia lhe ferido a dignidade, embora ele não soubesse como.

\- Você! – e a mulher apontava para ele, ainda com o braço trêmulo de nervoso – Hoje… Você não tinha mais aquele brilho no olhar. Nem aquele sorriso verdadeiro. Todas as outras vezes, não importava o quanto eu lhe aborrecesse, você me dispensava sempre com um brilho bonito no olhar e com um belo sorriso que, ah Deus!, era o mais belo do mundo! Você me dispensava com aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso lindo! E hoje você diz que pensa em aceitar o meu convite, mas eu olho pra você e não vejo nada. É como se estivesse morto.

Todo ser-humano tem dignidade, mesmo aqueles que a sociedade considera desprovidos dessa qualidade. E Jeaninne era verdadeira no que dizia. Aldebaran se impressionava com a capacidade dela em ler seus gestos e seu rosto como se estivesse se embrenhando em seus pensamentos – era aquilo que chamavam de intuição feminina? Sentiu-se péssimo por ter mentido para Jeaninne e também para si mesmo. Ainda amava Mu e sabia que não seria capaz de se deitar com outra pessoa por um bom tempo, até que as feridas cicatrizassem.

\- Me desculpe – ele disse, sem coragem para encará-la – É melhor eu ir agora.

\- Não, espere! – a mulher vinha novamente em sua direção, com um tom de voz que parecia mais calmo e até mesmo um tanto receoso – Oh, pobrezinho… Ela existe, não é? A tal namorada de longe, digo.

Aldebaran não confirmou nem desmentiu; deixou que ela tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

\- Vocês… vocês brigaram, não é? – Jeaninne continuou, de modo compreensivo, tocando sua mão direita; um toque firme, diferente dos enlaces sedutores que geralmente utilizava – Oh, não precisa dizer, está estampado na sua cara! E eu aqui, te aborrecendo. Oh, me desculpe!

\- Não tem problema. Você não fez nada errado – Sentia-se ainda mais culpado por ter levado aquele passeio adiante, pois agora Jeaninne sabia que Aldebaran tinha alguém e não teria como convencê-la do contrário; negar apenas pioraria as coisas, contudo, precisava fazê-la guardar segredo para que nenhum dos dois se expusesse aos perigos do Santuário. Escolheu bem as palavras antes de continuar – Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém. Na vida militar, relacionamentos são malvistos por nossos superiores e eu posso receber uma punição por causa disso.

\- Oh, não, não, eu não desejo isso! – ela se alarmou, apertando a mão dele com um pouco mais de força – Mas você ainda gosta dela, não é? Eu sei disso. O seu brilho nos olhos, os sorrisos de antes, isso era tudo por causa dela, por causa do seu amor por ela.

Novamente não respondeu, ouvindo o que a mulher lhe dizia atentamente.

\- Eu não fico irritada por isso. Eu sempre sou a outra e conheço muito bem o meu lugar, mas é um tanto triste constatar que nunca despertei nada em você, nem mesmo um pouquinho de tesão. Bom, são coisas da vida… Mas então, o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Como assim? – perguntou, um tanto perdido.

\- Ora, não seja bobo! Se você gosta dela, por que está aqui perdendo tempo comigo, andando por Rodório como se fosse um zumbi? Vá lá e explique a ela o que sente! Peça desculpas! Ficar aqui, remoendo a tristeza, não vai resolver nada – Jeaninne lhe dizia, tentando lhe injetar algum ânimo.

\- É difícil… - acabou dizendo, sem perceber.

\- Ora, se manter um relacionamento fosse fácil, eu estaria sem emprego, querido! – ela disse, com uma risada leve e natural – Mas te digo uma coisa: se, apesar de tudo, as coisas não derem certo, quando – QUANDO! – você recuperar seu brilho nos olhos, pode vir me visitar aqui quando quiser, está bem? Agora, boa sorte!

E ela se despediu com um beijo no rosto, dando-lhe as costas, sumindo mais do que depressa para dentro do hotel. "É difícil, Jeaninne, muito difícil". Tudo aquilo já havia lhe passado pela cabeça: ir à Jamiel, discutir com Mu, reafirmar seu amor por ele… mas as perspectivas não eram nada animadoras; o parceiro lhe dissera, com todas as letras, que já não o amava mais. Além disso, poderia se negar a recebê-lo ou simplesmente teleportá-lo de volta para Athenas, sem a menor dificuldade. Era melhor entrar em contato com sua Mestra, esperar os conselhos que ela haveria de lhe prover e só então tomar alguma decisão, por mais que a espera fosse dolorosa.

Prosseguiu em direção aos correios, apressado, temendo já ter passado da hora. Logo à entrada, percebeu a longa fila e os poucos guichês que operavam. Suspirou. O relógio marcava pouco mais de três e meia e ele desejou mentalmente que tudo corresse rápido. Manteve-se concentrado no andamento da fila, que parecia estar empacada. Sentiu-se nervoso e começou a se culpar pelo fato de não ter vindo logo após o almoço.

\- Ah, olha só quem apareceu por aqui! – virou-se ao ouvir a voz familiar e viu que se tratava de Giorgos, o diretor da agência, um senhor magro de cabelos muito brancos, que devia estar próximo de se aposentar – O que aconteceu, meu filho? Quarta-feira é o dia de você vir buscar suas cartas e você não apareceu! Pensamos que tivesse sofrido algum acidente ou coisa do tipo!

\- Estive bastante ocupado, senhor Giorgos – ele disse com um sorriso; estava tentando a pedir para que ele levasse a carta diretamente ao guichê ou lhe deixasse cortar a fila – Dia cheio, não é?

\- Pois é, mas que bom que está tudo bem contigo. E que coincidência também! Faz uns três dias que chegou uma encomenda pra você. Deixei na sua caixa-postal.

Piscou os olhos várias vezes, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Uma encomenda na caixa-postal? Só havia uma pessoa que sabia daquele endereço! Agradeceu ao homem pelo recado e correu em direção aos armários que ficavam nos fundos da agência. Por sorte, não havia tirado a pequena chave do compartimento onde a guardava na carteira. As mãos trêmulas tornaram o procedimento de abrir a porta um tanto difícil, mas logo conseguiu: lá estava um embrulho de papel cor de camurça.

Pegou o pacote ainda um tanto apreensivo, mas constatou logo que se tratava da caligrafia de Mu, sentindo uma explosão de felicidade dentro de si. Deteve-se para não rasgar o papel ali mesmo, escondeu o embrulho em meio às sacolas que trazia e correu para o Santuário. Sentia vontade de usar a velocidade da luz, contudo, diminuiu o ritmo ao entrar a praça central e subiu as escadarias rumo à Casa de Touro com calma, para evitar olhares curiosos. Assim que chegou, certificou-se se Liddy já havia ido embora, e após concluir que estava sozinho, sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e abriu o pacote.

Dentro havia uma fita de filmadora. Ele lembrou-se que havia presenteado Mu com uma câmera adaptada para funcionar com a energia do cosmos havia algum tempo, porém, o ariano nunca a havia utilizado. Preso à fita, estava um bilhete curto, em uma caligrafia que lhe pareceu trêmula. "São algumas filmagens com o Kiki. Espero não ter feito besteira ao gravar. Explico tudo no vídeo. Por favor, ignore a parte final. Mu". Franziu o cenho, estranhando receber uma mensagem tão curta após anos trocando longas missivas com o companheiro. Vasculhou o pacote, mas não havia mais nada ali. Tentou se animar: se não tinha mais o seu amado, pelo menos ele parecia ter mudado de ideia quanto a não ver o filho.

Procurou nos armários e gavetas por um adaptador para assistir a gravação, demorando mais do que queria para encontrá-lo. Ajeitou o aparelho de vídeo que não usava havia algum tempo e inseriu a fita, torcendo para que ela não tivesse se danificado durante o trajeto. Logo surgiram as primeiras imagens: a câmera se movia inquieta, sem uniformidade, captando alguns dos móveis da Torre de Jamiel.

\- Espero que esteja funcionando – ouviu Mu dizer, e reconheceu sua sombra incidindo em uma das paredes. O som da voz do lemuriano o fez sorrir.

Houve então um corte brusco. Na filmagem seguinte, a câmera focava uma cadeira na cozinha, na qual Mu logo veio se sentar. O enquadramento não era dos melhores, pois cortava-lhe o alto da cabeça. Pausou o vídeo e examinou seu antigo companheiro atentamente, achando-o magro e cansado. "Talvez esse seja apenas o seu desejo. Não quer aceitar que ele está melhor que você", repreendeu-se, deixando a gravação seguir. A data no canto superior direito indicava que o vídeo havia sido feito há pouco mais de uma semana.

\- Eu… - Mu fez uma longa pausa, desviando o olhar da lente, como se tivesse ensaiado um texto que então lhe fugia da mente. Respirou fundo – Eu decidi fazer esse vídeo por que o Kiki sente saudades de você. Ele te chama muitas vezes e chora de noite… - baixou o rosto, ficando calado por mais algum tempo – Decidi filmar alguns momentos com ele e queria dizer que, se você quiser, pode vir visitá-lo de vez em quando. Só, por favor, não comece novamente com aquela coisa de "filho", está bem? E também não quero que fique muito. É necessário um exercício de desapego, da parte de vocês dois. Você é adulto e vai compreender, claro.

Não, ele não compreendia. Não compreendia nada desde o fim da última visita. Sentiu uma espécie de raiva crescendo dentro de si e quase socou a televisão. Ora, quem Mu pensava que era? Ele era tão pai do garoto quanto ele! E o garoto sentia saudades dele! "Saudades, Mu! Ele sente saudades de mim! É você mesmo quem está dizendo isso", gritava com sua voz interior. Os lábios grossos tremiam de nervoso e ele travou os dentes para não dizer um palavrão.

Mu se aproximou da câmera e a desligou, e a filmagem seguinte mostrava Kiki brincando no chão da sala. O menininho sorria, mexendo em alguns carrinhos que Aldebaran havia lhe trazido de Rodório, imitando o som que o brasileiro havia lhe ensinado.

\- Vruuum! Vruummm!

\- Ele gosta muito de brincar com os carrinhos – ouviu Mu dizer, enquanto manipulava a câmera, em torno do ruivinho.

"Eu sei disso, seu insensível! Eu sei disso!", ralhava, desejando apenas ouvir a voz do ruivinho, que agora sorria e parecia acenar, talvez imitando algum gesto que o lemuriano mais velho lhe fazia por detrás da câmera. Sentiu os olhos enchendo de lágrimas e acenou também, levando sua mão de encontro à televisão, desejando sentir a pele macia e a mãozinha pequena em meio aos dedos novamente. "Ah, eu vou ver o meu filho, Mu! Pode ter certeza que vou! E não espere que seja algo rápido, pois nenhum teletransporte vai me impedir!", dizia, tentando sentir ainda mais raiva, porém, a tristeza do afastamento era maior. Por mais que desejasse odiar o antigo parceiro, sempre vinha a mesma dúvida, ecoando do fundo da alma: por que as coisas chegaram a esse nível?

\- Vruumm! – e o carinho escapou da mão de Kiki, indo bater contra uma almofada que estava no chão.

\- Ora, você está realmente ficando forte! Olhe só para onde mandou o carrinho! – disse Mu com uma pequena risada.

Kiki esperou que o carrinho voltasse sozinho, parecendo contrafeito com o fato de o pequeno objeto inanimado continuar parado, longe do alcance de suas mãos. O ruivinho então pôs-se de joelhos e começou a engatinhar.

\- Isso, pegue o carrinho. Ainda falta um pouco para eu te ensinar a usar a telecinese, mas é bom não ser preguiçoso – Mu mantinha aquele mesmo tom calmo e alegre, parecendo contente de ver a criança brincando.

E então, no meio do caminho, Kiki parou. Ficou algum tempo olhando o carrinho ali imóvel e então para os próprios joelhos. Mu até mudou de lugar, procurando um ângulo melhor para filmá-lo, ficando à esquerda do menino. Após alguns minutos de indecisão, em que parecia raciocinar profundamente, o ruivinho passou a usar as mãos como uma espécie de apoio para se levantar, buscando apoiar-se sobre os próprios pés.

\- Oh, Zeus… - Mu disse, parecendo surpreso – Está vendo isso, Alde?

\- Sim, eu estou! – Touro respondeu, do outro lado da tela, sem se dar conta. Estava maravilhado, os olhos fixos na imagem. Lentamente, Kiki colocava as solas de seus delicados pézinhos no chão, levantando-se devagar, erguendo os bracinhos rechonchudos para o ar a fim de ganhar equilíbrio. Mantendo toda sua atenção no carrinho, ele pareceu calcular a própria força e deu um primeiro passo, curto, sem muita firmeza.

\- Alde, nosso filho está andando! Nosso filho está andando! – Mu bradava de alegria, fazendo a câmera oscilar um pouco.

\- Sim, eu estou vendo, Mu! Nosso menino está andando! – ele continuou a responder, levado pela emoção, observando Kiki dar o segundo passinho, ainda desengonçado, seguido de mais um, e mais um.

\- Alde, eu queria que estivesse aqui vendo isso comigo! Os primeiros passos dele!

\- Os primeiros passos do nosso filho! – Touro dizia, já desfeito em lágrimas, limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos. Kiki continuou sua pequena grande travessia, pé ante pé. Foi assim até chegar à almofada, onde acabou caindo de frente, sem se incomodar. De um modo bastante engraçadinho, sentou-se sobre o objeto, procurando pelo carrinho escondido entre as perninhas gorduchas. Quando finalmente o encontrou, ergueu o brinquedo no ar, gritando de alegria:

\- Vruuummm!

E então mais um corte brusco, que pegou Aldebaran de surpresa. As imagens voltaram, focalizando em Mu, então sentado no sofá da sala de leitura, próximo à janela. Já era noite e algumas velas iluminavam o local – o marcador da data indicava que aquela filmagem havia sido feita no mesmo dia que a anterior. Aldebaran não podia ver bem os olhos do lemuriano devido à distância da câmera, mas pareciam vermelhos e fundos, como se tivesse chorado, contudo, o ariano permanecia sério, com a postura ereta, o perfeito exemplo de Cavaleiro.

\- Desculpe por ter me deixado levar mais cedo – a voz dele era calma e serena, embora parecesse evitar olhar diretamente na câmera – Você tem que entender que… foi o momento e… foi…

Estava pronto para xingar Mu. E extravasaria sua raiva com os piores palavrões que conhecia! Sentiu ainda mais raiva ao perceber que ele também havia se deixado levar pela gravação anterior, que esquecera o quão desprezível o ariano fora durante a última visita. Se havia alguém ali que merecia seu afeto, esse alguém era Kiki! Kiki era seu filho e ele o amava, e nada no mundo mudaria aquilo! Estava pronto para arrumar as malas para Jamiel. Partiria imediatamente!

Foi quando Mu irrompeu num choro doloroso e sofrido. Aldebaran ficou paralisado, com o dedo a poucos centímetros do botão que desligaria o aparelho. Sentiu o coração apertar e recuou. Com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, Áries soluçava sem parar. Só após alguns bons segundos ele encarou a lente.

\- Por Zeus, volta pra mim! Por favor, volta! – o ariano bradou, ficando de joelhos diante da câmera – Me perdoa, por favor. Me perdoa. Ah, Alde… Meu Alde…

\- Oh, Mu, não chore! – dizia, sentindo as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, também se ajoelhando diante da televisão.

\- Eu não quero que eles te machuquem mais. Não por minha causa. Você não merece isso. É tudo minha culpa! – o lemuriano apertava suas mãos alvas uma contra a outra, mantendo-as à altura do peito.

\- Não, Mu, não é! Não chora, por favor…

\- Eu tentei te afastar por que não aguento mais vê-los te fazendo mal… Não suporto mais… Mas parece que eu acabei te machucando mais do que qualquer missão. Ah, Alde, me perdoa!

\- Eu te perdoo, Mu! Eu te perdoo! Pronto, se acalme – falava baixinho, a cabeça encostada na televisão, desejando do fundo do coração que suas palavras chegassem aos ouvidos do companheiro.

\- Eu não faço mais nada agora. Passo o dia todo com o Kiki, que é a minha única alegria – desviou o olhar da câmera, com uma expressão amarga de tristeza no rosto – Se eu fico sozinho, eu começo a chorar… e de noite… eu tenho que sair do quarto, por que não suporto. Ah, Alde… Eu quero que você seja feliz mas sou só um egoísta.

\- Não é, Mu… Não fale assim, meu querido.

\- Eu quero que você seja feliz, mas não posso te fazer feliz.

\- Você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, Mu! Acredite!

\- O certo seria que você não me amasse. E nem eu a você. Você estaria bem melhor sem mim.

\- Não, eu não…

\- Mas eu só sei que te amo, Aldebaran. Eu te amo. Me perdoa. Volta pra mim…

\- Eu também te amo, Mu! Estou voltando! Estou…

Ficou assistindo aquela cena triste. Mu se encolheu no sofá, abraçando os próprios joelhos, e chorou até se acalmar. Em seguida, se levantou aborrecido, caminhando até a câmera.

\- Estraguei tudo... de novo... – A gravação foi interrompida subitamente. Quando a imagem retornou, o relógio indicava que havia se passado um intervalo de quase quinze horas. Mu estava novamente sentado no sofá da sala de leitura, visivelmente abatido, cabisbaixo, os olhos fixos no chão, como se temesse ver o olhar de Aldebaran através da lente da câmera.

\- Desculpe pelas imagens de ontem à noite. Por favor, tente entender que é melhor assim. Você já deve… - ele engoliu em seco – ter encontrado alguém. Se eu soubesse como, cortaria aquela passagem – novo silêncio, pôde ver que Mu mordia o lábio inferior com força, tentando conter novamente o choro – Se quiser vir ver Kiki, pode vir – E se levantou rapidamente, desligando a câmera. Foi o fim das gravações.

-O-

Se tivesse marcado no relógio, teria certeza de que havia quebrado seu recorde de subida até a Torre: nunca percorrera o caminho tão rápido, sem pensar duas vezes antes de mandar os esqueletos do exército de mortos-vivos pelos ares. A noite era o horário mais traiçoeiro para fazer a travessia, mas ele não podia esperar – já havia perdido tempo demais e faltavam pouco menos de cinco dias para que a licença esgotasse. Quando chegou ao pátio, pensou em inflar o cosmo para que Mu viesse recebê-lo, porém, não foi preciso, o ariano se materializou logo à sua frente.

Notou, em meio à escuridão que o companheiro primeiro veio correndo, mas diminuiu o ritmo das passadas ao notar que o brasileiro não parecia tão animado em vê-lo. Aldebaran podia sentir as oscilações do cosmo de Mu, demonstrando sua incerteza e seu medo. Quando estavam bem próximos um do outro, o lemuriano pareceu pronto para dizer algo, mas o brasileiro se adiantou:

\- Vim ver Kiki – proclamou, num tom de voz solene.

Mu sentiu o corpo todo gelar, contudo, reconhecia que se as coisas estavam naquele estado, era sua culpa. De modo bastante resignado, teleportou ambos para dentro da Torre, mais especificamente para o quarto. Kiki estivera dormindo até então, mas ao notar a presença de Aldebaran, despertou de uma vez.

\- Debaãn!

\- Ei! Cadê o ruivinho mais lindo do mundo, hm? – ele riu, erguendo o garoto nos braços, que logo abriu um grande sorriso. Trouxe-o para perto, beijando o rostinho delicado, acolhendo-o junto ao peito – Ah, está aqui!

Parado próximo à parede, Mu assistia aquela cena sem dizer nada. Doía saber que Aldebaran parecia estar levando a separação muito melhor que ele. "Ah, isso é bem feito pra mim. Sempre fazendo as coisas sem pensar". O brasileiro brincou com o menino por mais algum tempo, até que Kiki adormecesse. Touro então acomodou a criança novamente no berço e lhe desejou boa noite. "Ele é sempre tão cuidadoso. Sabe cuidar desse bebê melhor do que eu".

\- Durma com os anjos, meu ruivinho lindo – disse baixinho, só então voltando-se para Mu, que ficou algum tempo a encará-lo, sem saber como agir.

\- Eu preparei um quarto pra você. Mas se quiser dormir aqui, com o Kiki, eu posso dormir lá.

\- Depois pensamos nisso. Precisamos conversar. Poderia nos levar até a sala de leitura?

Áries assentiu. Num piscar de olhos, estavam no cômodo desejado. Usou da telecinese para acender as velas, iluminando o local. Aldebaran se sentou no sofá, enquanto Mu se acomodou em uma poltrona logo à frente. O anfitrião mantinha seus olhos fixos no rosto do moreno, apreensivo.

\- Eu vi a sua mensagem, Mu. Ou melhor, as mensagens; tanto a da fita quanto a do bilhete. Acho realmente sensato ignorar a mensagem final da fita.

Aldebaran falava com tranquilidade, parecendo sincero e decidido quanto àquela situação. Novamente, o ariano sentiu o coração apertar, mas guardou suas opiniões para si. Um longo silêncio se instalou entre eles e, como Mu nada dizia, Touro achou por bem continuar.

\- Eu conheci alguém nesse meio tempo.

Por fora, o lemuriano mantinha-se impassível. Por dentro, sentia a tristeza lhe corroer. Realmente não esperava que o brasileiro encontrasse alguém assim tão depressa, mas tinha plena consciência de que aquilo tudo nada mais era do que o resultado de suas ações. Cerrou o punho, com tanta força que sentiu as unhas machucando a palma da mão.

\- E você está feliz? – Não era isso que planejou dizer. Queria ter dito "Espero que esteja feliz" ou "Desejo que seja feliz", mas o que saiu foi aquilo, o último resquício de esperança do amante arrependido. Talvez Aldebaran já o considerasse o suficientemente ridículo e aquele se tornaria apenas mais um motivo para ele rir assim que fosse embora.

\- Bom, ele é mais velho, mas tem lá o seu charme. E tem uma voz linda.

\- É um homem? – novamente se arrependeu do que havia dito, especialmente, do tom de surpresa que havia usado – Digo… imaginei que tivesse encontrado uma mulher.

\- Não. Eu gosto mesmo de homem. Pensei que todos esses anos ao seu lado tivessem deixado isso claro – Mu não respondeu, sentindo-se envergonhado. Aldebaran sorriu e então procurou algo na mochila que trouxera nas costas. Tirou dali um disco, ou pelo menos, parecia ser um disco e se encaminhou para o aparelho de música, acompanhado pelo olhar curioso do ariano – E ele te mandou uma mensagem.

\- Ora, isso não tem graça, Aldebaran! – o lemuriano interveio, irritado.

\- Você acha que é uma piada? Pois não é – asseverou o brasileiro, enquanto ajeitava o toca-discos – Espero que seu italiano esteja bom.

\- Oh, então seu novo amante lhe mandou trazer uma mensagem em italiano para mim? Pois ele fique sabendo que eu não vou roubar o parceiro de nin…

Os primeiros acordes calaram Mu. Ele já havia ouvido aquela canção, há muito tempo atrás, mas já não recordava a letra. Na medida em que a música prosseguia, acompanhada pela voz que cantava uma declaração de amor, ele ficou ainda mais confuso. Se aproximou lentamente do toca-discos, como se quisesse ter certeza do que ouvia. "Eu que amo só você…", tentava traduzir, sentindo um turbilhão de sensações conflituosas dentro de si.

E então sentiu os braços morenos o envolvendo pela cintura, o corpo forte que ele conhecia tão bem puxando-o para junto de si, a voz carinhosa sendo sussurrada em seu ouvido:

\- Eu que tive só você… e não te deixarei, não te perderei para buscar novas aventuras.

\- Alde, isso…

\- Eu que amo só você…. Eu me manterei firme, e te presentearei com o que resta da minha juventude.

Rompeu o abraço, confuso, desligando o aparelho. Estacou de costas para a parede mais próxima; de frente para Aldebaran, sentindo os olhos mareados. Touro sorria tranquilo para ele, aproximando-se novamente, tomando suas mãos com aquela gentileza muito particular.

\- Alde… você disse que ia desconsiderar o final da mensagem… e que tinha conhecido alguém…

\- Ora, e eu desconsiderei – explicou com calma, beijando-lhe as mãos, roçando-as contra o seu rosto, aspirando o cheiro da pele alva do ariano – Você terminava o vídeo pedindo que eu esquecesse o seu choro da noite anterior, que ignorasse o seu discurso sobre o quanto me amava. Então, fiz isso: desconsiderei o seu pedido para que ignorasse aquilo, pois eu concordo que é uma declaração de amor muito bonita para ignorar.

\- Mas… e o outro homem?

\- Sergio Endrigo? Ah, eu também não tenho interesse em roubar ele da esposa! Mas ele me ensinou a não desistir de você.

\- E… e… toda aquela seriedade? E… - Mu não conseguia nem mesmo pensar direito, sentindo uma alegria imensa e um medo enorme de que aquilo tudo não passasse de um sonho.

\- Ora, aquilo? Bom, eu acho que depois daquela briga e do jeito rude que você fez a primeira gravação, eu tinha o direito de me vingar um pouquinho né? – Ele riu, pegando o ariano no colo, admirando seu rosto enquanto o conduzia para o sofá – Além do mais, simplesmente chegar e te mostrar a música não teria o mesmo efeito, não é?

\- Alde, eu… me perdoe, eu fui…

Calou Mu com um beijo longo e quente, provando de seus lábios com um desejo intenso, abraçando-o com força, como se quisesse ter a certeza de que não o perderia novamente. O ariano lhe correspondia, agarrado ao seu pescoço, deslizando a língua junto da dele, sorvendo sua saliva, mordiscando seus lábios. Aldebaran prolongou aquele beijo até perder o fôlego, mas ao primeiro se seguiu mais um, tão longo e intenso quanto o anterior, deixando ambos ofegantes. Quando se recuperou, olhou no fundo dos olhos de Mu, sorrindo serenamente.

\- Não chore mais, está bem? Você tinha de ver a mim assistindo ao vídeo. Você chorando na gravação e eu chorando na Casa de Touro, pedindo que parasse de se culpar, que eu te perdoava, e te perdoaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Já chega de chorar.

\- Alde, eu te amo tanto!

\- Eu também te amo, Mu. Não chore mais, por favor.

\- Eu queria apenas ajudar mais. Queria fazer algo. Nós não somos mais tão jovens, e esses anos não voltarão mais.

Um novo beijo calou Mu. O ariano corou, sentindo que falava demais.

\- Lembra-se uma vez que você disse que estava me tomando os melhores anos da minha vida?

Áries assentiu, temeroso.

\- Pois bem, você estava errado. Você faz com que esses sejam os melhores anos da minha vida. Você e o Kiki, o nosso filho, entendeu? E não tem missão, catástrofe, Santuário ou qualquer outra coisa que vai mudar isso – disse com firmeza, os olhos fixos nos de Mu, as mãos fortes e carinhosas percorrendo seu rosto e seus cabelos.

\- Então, Alde, permita que eu continue te proporcionando os melhores anos de sua vida, assim como você propicia os meus.

\- Permito. Agora, me beije novamente…

FIM

Algumas notas:

Obrigado a todos os que tiveram o carinho de ler. Por favor, deixem um comentário. Acho muito importante saber a opinião de vocês.

Emprestei o título da fic de um filme homônimo lançado nos Estados Unidos em 1946. Vencedor de sete Oscars, incluindo Melhor Filme, "The best years of our lives" apresenta a história de três homens que, após combaterem na Segunda Guerra Mundial, voltam para casa e encontram seus lares e a si mesmos transformados pelo conflito. O título tem um duplo significado. Inicialmente, a significação predominante é a de que eles perderam os melhores anos de suas vidas na guerra, contudo, ao final do filme, prevalece uma segunda interpretação: os melhores anos de suas vidas ainda estão por vir, pois terão um futuro brilhante à frente, vivendo ao lado das pessoas que eles amam. O filme foi dirigido por William Wyler e estrelado por Fredrich March, Dana Andrews, Harold Russell, Myrna Loy, Teresa Wright e Virginia Mayo.

Sim, eu desconsiderei totalmente aquelas idades impossíveis do material canon. Pensem em Aldebaran e Mu com aproximadamente 19 ou 20 anos e o Kiki com quase um. Mas se você leu até aqui e isso não te incomodou, então não tem tanta importância.

Sergio Endrigo (1933-2005) foi um famoso cantor e compositor italiano. Com mais de 40 anos de carreira, gravou sucesso como "Canzione per te", "Marianne" e "Io che amo solo te" – essa última, usada na fanfic (sem fins lucrativos, obviamente) – e colaborou com importantes cantores e poetas, como Giuseppe Ungaretti, Pier Paolo Pasolini, Vinicius de Moraes, Toquinho, Luis Bacalov e Roberto Carlos. Ele se casou com Maria Giulia Bartolucci ao início dos anos 1960 e permaneceram juntos até a morte dela, em 1994.

"Vidas Secas" é um dos mais importantes romances da literatura brasileira e um dos meus favoritos. Escrito pelo sempre excelente Graciliano Ramos, foi lançado pela primeira vez em 1938, ganhando reedições sucessivas. Se você não leu, tá esperando o que?

Cesare Lombrosso (1853-1909) foi um criminalista italiano do período áureo do Positivismo que se tornou influente após defender que pessoas de determinados tipos físicos (notadamente, negros e mestiços) tinham propensão para o crime. Creio não ser necessário me delongar muito no fato de que tais ideias são racistas e preconceituosas e hoje se encontram em desuso.

Já que leu até aqui, você podia ser um amor e deixar um review. O autor agradece de coração.


End file.
